Thicker than Blood
by chachingmel123
Summary: Who better, to turn into a Vampire, than everybody's favorite fanboy, Yashiro Yukihito?... Of course, when he's calm down first. But who wouldn't be screaming, when you wake up in a room full of dried corpse, covered in blood? And what was this about him being dead and having a new family?
1. Chapter 1

Thicker than Blood

Summary: Who better, to turn into a Vampire, than everybody's favorite fanboy, Yashiro Yukihito?... Of course, when he's calm down first. But who wouldn't be screaming, when you wake up in a room full of dried corpse, covered in blood? And what was this about him being dead and having a new family?

Inspired by 'Darren Shan' (Man, did that ending suck, after reading so many books.)

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Yashiro Yukitihito was woken up by a good slap to the face.

"Damn it, wake up! You should have woken up by now! Where's my tea?" Came an highly annoyed female voice.

The pain from his stinging cheek was enough to make his eyes open, only to come face to face with, large boobs, accompanied by a very pretty petite women's face, her most prompt feature were blood like red eyes.

Wait.

What?

The women took a step back and curled her bright orange hair, she wore a really tight black laced corset, a really short skirt and combat boots, it kind of reminded him of Kyoko, as Sestu Heel, all those years ago, but clearly this person wasn't acting.

And why did she feel so familiar to him?

Damn.

His head felt like it was splitting in two.

"And what are you going to do about this mess, you've caused?" The unknown woman said.

What mess?

Why was some random female shouting at him?

He brought his hands to his forehead, in hopes of stopping the headache... and that's when he saw it.

Blood.

His hands were covered in blood.

He looked down at his clothes, to find they were also drenched in blood.

He didn't have to time to wonder why he was dressed like he had just attended somebody's funeral, when something at the corner caught his eye.

It was a life-less corps, that seemed to be drained of it's blood, making it look like a mummy but it wasn't the only one.

The whole room was filled with life-less corpse's.

He screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" The women said.

But he continued screaming.

She slapped him.

"Ow!" He said, why on the same cheek!

"Why, are the new one's, always the screamers?" She said, "So I'm guessing you don't remember, that, you" she pointed at him. "Are dead"

"What?" He said, was she crazy? He clearly felt that slap, wasn't he meant to not feel a thing if he was a dead person.

"Well, Yashiro Yukihito, died in a house fire and that's what the world will continue thinking. You don't know what I went through, to dig your body out of your grave after the deal, we made." She said, not making any sense.

Wait.

Suddenly images flashed into his mind, an image of him with his gloves on, putting his toast in his toaster, than he went to wash his hands and didn't realize he wasn't wearing them until it was too late, he had already touched the toaster.

Seconds later, it had gone up in flames, he tried everything he could to put it out, but the more he touched, the more, other's fires broke out.

How do you set fire to water? Yashiro still couldn't figure out how he had managed to do it.

Than he remembered, finding it hard to breath after a couple of minutes and trying to escape, the fire had blocked all the exists, and he had been quickly losing strength fast, he know he was going to die.

And then SHE came.

"YOU!" He said, suddenly remembering what he had done, and how the hell did she get into his house!?

"So you finally remember, drinking my blood in order to survive?" She said, crouching down next to him, inspecting his frame. "It looks like all the burn marks are gone. You were burnt to a crisp, when I dug you up, it looks like drink some human blood, did wonders for you."

I did this, He looked around at the corpses, in horror.

He had killed people.

"Of course, you did." She said, reading his mind. "All newly made vampire's, don't know how to control the amount they take it, and just ride on the desire to feed. I had to kidnap, quiet a few people to quench your hunger, you even bite me."

"Wait, Vampire, hunger?" he said, wait Vampires are real, but then again, who tells a person to drink their blood, if they want to survive?

Couldn't she have called the 911, instead and pray he hug on to life, enough to get him out of there?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Inès Boudreaux, what human's, call a Vampire" She said, her red eyes glowing, causing an inhuman elegance, air around her.

It was enough to entrance any man.

But all Yashiro wanted to do was scream and run, as fast as his legs could go, but for some reason, his body wouldn't obey him.

"When you drank my blood, you entered a contract with me" She said, "I was in need of a new butler and you wanted to survive at all cost. You agreed to become my new butler, and my blood that was in your system after you died, turned you into a vampire, after your heart stopped beating." Before she shook her right hand. "If I hadn't found you. Who knows, what would have happened if you made it out of your coffin, with human being everywhere. Eventually you would have come to, only to find that you had killed half the city, or a nearby Vampire would have killed you before you drank enough blood, thinking you were a rogue. You could have killed everybody, you know and loved before you realized what you were doing."

Shocking Yashiro, to find out, he could have killed Kyoko, Kuon, his boss, even his whole family.

"Well, welcome, to the Boudreaux." She said, glossing of the dead corpses in the room and what she had revealed, as if it was nothing. "We now share the same blood, so no were family and I got to say. I didn't know you were such a handsome young man" making Yashiro want to snort, his days of being young were soon over, she pulled out a mirror from seemly nowhere and showed Yashiro his face.

Something he had seen a billions times before and yet who he saw staring back at him was different.

His small crop of a mustache, he had started to grow because he was older, was now completely gone, the little bit of prompt lines, he had begun to develop was now completely gone.

He wasn't even wearing his glasses but despite that, he could somehow see more clearly than having them on, but the most prompt change about him was light brown eyes had turned into that same bloody red, giving him that same mysterious vibe about him.

He had gone from looking 30 to looking like he was in his early twenties, 23 at best and 20 at least.

Even he could see, he had become an incredibly handsome, he could even give Kuon Hizuri a run for his money in the looks department.

A thought, he thought would never cross his mind.

"Surprised?" She said, seeing the look of pure shock. "Have you ever seen an old vampire, on TV?" She said, it was true, you always saw young one's. "The vampire blood not only changes your appearance in age, it also gives you that allure you need to hunt." Before asking. "Who are you more likely to follow? A smoking hot female or an old lady, when you out on a stroll? Thank's to our blood, you can be 70 years old and look like a man in his early twenties or a handsome teenager, it really depends on the person"

Wait, if what she said was true, just how many were there out on the streets and hold old was she?

How many people get drained of blood every day?

"Now, than" She said, "Because your still a 'baby', you'll need a constant supply of human blood. You will need it until I'm sure, you wouldn't bend over and die, if try animal blood or any alternative. Vampires rarely go after Human's, unless their absolutely sure, nobody would miss them, if they accidentally drain them whole. We are very careful in picking, where we feed, our race may be stronger but we don't have the advantage in number's if we go to war."

And Yashiro, suddenly felt faint again.

"Damn it!" She said, walking out of the room and returning with a drugged human female, and throw her in front of him and told him to. "Eat"

What? She couldn't be serious, now he was fully conscious of his actions.

She bent down and using only her nails, go cut a deep enough hole in the skin for blood to drip out from the female arm.

Yashiro, world went black, once the smell of blood, hit his nose.

When he came to, he was in a king sized bed, naked as the day he was born, out of habit he reached out for his glasses but instead, he felt something else.

Something, soft...

"Mmh" Came a moan beside him, he slowly turned with wide eyes to see orange hair and blood red eyes.

She was also naked and he was touching her boob.

Did they?

The women smiled and said. "What a night, what an animal."

NOOOOOOO!

She took his virginity!

Anybody who saw them, in this situation would think that, as well.

There was also the fact, he felt incredibly tired.

"Relax, we didn't do anything" She said, enjoying the horror on his face before it relaxed. "But I got to say you were cute. After you became satisfied with your meal, you curled up next to me and wouldn't leave my side, just like a baby chick."

 **He couldn't remember a thing.**

So the room of horror was real than, and he really was a Vampire?

"Don't worry, after a couple of times of feeding. You will get used to the smell." She said, "Have you thought about a new name, yet? After all, people did attend your funeral. Nobody will believe your Yashiro Yukihito, at best they would think, you might be his long lost little brother or something, because of how young you look. You've already inherited the name Boudreaux, through my blood. Just think of a beginning and middle name."

Before adding.

"And It, would also help if you act colder to those who aren't Vampires" She said, "Because your usual self is a problem."

"What?" He said, what did she know?

"I got some of your memories, when you took my blood." She said, making him look at her in shock. "Thanks to you and the president, joining forces to stick your nose into two people's lives. They finally got together and are now married, and on their way to having their first child"

JUST WHAT DID SHE SEE!? He thought, avoiding her gaze, just how much did she know!?

"You are the kind of guy, who would pick up on things fast, and if it's something romantic, you would be giggling like a little girl" She said, "It's the most recognizable feature about you, if you ever saw Kyoko and Kuon ever again, you would probably be grinning from ear to ear with a certain look in your eyes"

Striking Yashiro right in the heart, describing him perfectly.

"Right now, the bond recognizes me as the parent while you are the child" She said, "For the next few day's, you would probably, have this uncontrollable urge to be, by my side constantly and I don't think that ever really goes away" as if she was speaking from experience.

"And in the afternoon, the rest of the family member's will be coming to introduce themselves to you" She said.

"What?" He said, vampires had families?

Wait, wasn't the room, they were in quiet grand?

"Didn't you know, the Boudreaux's, is quiet a wealthy family?" She said, seeing he had noticed the room. "You don't think, we all survived for thousands of years and only sat on our asses all day, did you? We, are rich enough to buy and sell that building you worked in, LME, was it? A hundred times over and still have more money, than what most people won't ever see in their life-time"

"What?" He said, he couldn't believe it, one family was even richer than the Takarada's or Hizuri's?

"And now your part of this family as well. So if you want to, besides fulfilling the contract between us, you can chose to never work a single day in your life"

And Yashiro was stunned.

"So welcome to the family" She said, with a smiled.

And scene!

If you want me to continue and do a Vampire Yashiro story, please tell me, in the review section!


	2. Chapter 2

I do own skip beat.

Enjoy!

The country they were in was called, Croem Praria, a word Yashiro was sure was not on the map.

All he had to do was take one look outside, and see the rising red smoke, the blood like moon hanging over the sound of something mysterious moving about, was enough to tell him he wasn't on earth anymore.

Bat's flow constantly by the window and the house itself, was in the middle of a tall black forest.

Yashiro was pretty sure, they were in the demon realm, never had he been so terrified to look outside a world before until that moment.

He had no choice but to get out of bed and make his new mistress some breakfast.

Ines was kind enough to direct him to the huge kitchen, that made his own look like a cubical just because of it's size, it was too easy to find gloves so he didn't blow anything up.

But when he finally opened a cabinet, horror was all that stared back at him.

Blood.

Lots and lots of blood in packets, bowls, even acting as butter with the slogan 'I can't believe it's not A class blood'.

It was every human being nightmare all in one and Yashiro, would have thought, somebody was pranking him, if not for the fact, his throat had gone mysterious dry at the mere sight of it all and he suddenly had the urge to rip through it all and devour it until he was full.

When his mother gave birth to him, he was fairly certain, she didn't expect her child would one day be spreading actual blood on several pieces of toast and making tea with a different class of blood.

The smell, was enough to make him go crazy, but luckily he had found a mask to wrap around his head, to block to the smell out.

Ines was amused when she saw him enter the living room with the mask on, it was either that, or eat, all the food he had prepared, before it even sat down on the table for her to eat.

It was even harder to watch her eat it all, sweat rolled down his forehead, as he tried hard to think about anything other than the food not that far from him.

Ines clearly saw that he was suffering and told him, he could choose one thing from the kitchen to eat.

Just **one** thing.

He had to learn self control when he eat.

And it was no easy task, Yashiro body was telling him to go against orders and suck every type of blood dry from the kitchen, but he was an adult, and he couldn't let himself be controlled by his urges, no matter how strong they were.

Who know, that one day he would take a book out of Koun Hizuri book, when facing the one thing he loved the most.

He had somehow restrained, himself, from picking more than one item.

It was a bowel full of blood, he couldn't have been more eager to open it and drink it but the moment a drop of blood fell on his mouth...

He blacked out, again.

"Still messy as always." Came a familiar voice, making him come to his senses, to find that the whole kitchen was covered in blood.

The container was on the floor.

Empty.

"But I'm surprised" Ines said, "I expected you to go completely crazy in here and yet you managed to retain yourself to one thing, like I asked. Your willpower is something else" honestly surprised to find the kitchen wasn't a complete wreck.

"Now than" She said, kicking his right foot. "Get this kitchen cleaned up. Who know's when the first family member will arrive."

Just then the bell rang.

Ch 2: Meeting the family, and getting a new name.

The door was open, unfortunately ten minutes later.

Meaning the person on the other side wasn't not very happy, when they were finally allowed in.

"Well, it's about god damn time!" The image of two identically looking teens, was what greeted him when he opened the door, one had spiky gray hair while the other had spiky blue hair.

They both had the same identically eyes as him and he was sure, they were pretty enough to have girl's that looked around their age's, swooning just to get their attention.

If Lory Takarada saw them, he would have recruiting them on the spot.

Both of them were dressed as if they had come from a noble lineage.

"Well, are you going to stand there and block the door?" The blue one said.

Oh, the blue one, must be the rude one out of the two, Yashiro thought, taking a step aside.

"Are you an idiot making your guest wait? Are you sure, your one of us?" The grey haired on said, putting a welcoming gift in his hands.

THEY WERE BOTH EXTREMELY RUDE!

Yashiro theory had just gone out of the window.

"Linus, Alwin!" Ines said.

Both of them smiled at her.

"And how, is our, cute, little sister?" Alwin, the twin with the gray hair said, his personality did a complete one eighty.

Cute, little!?

"You've grown taller, since we last saw you." Linus said, the blue haired twin, patting her hair.

"Yo, you."Alwin said, rudely turning to him. "Make us some food, we haven't eaten in 30 minutes"

Yashiro had to push down the urge of irritation.

Never in all his life, had been treated like this!

"Yashiro, get them some food. While the other's wait" Ines said, knowing he can't refuse her.

Yashiro, started walking the moment, he felt the pain in his chest, the two who gave him such a look, as he walked passed them.

The doorbell rang again but this time, somebody else got to the door while he made the tea, the door continued to ring and he added more cups, each time it rung.

He got the strong feeling, they were all coming, one after another and would all be requesting tea.

Do Vampire's really like tea or was it because, it was one of the foods, they could have as much as and nobody would call the cop's, because they were drinking blood.

In total, he made a total of 9 cups including one for himself and entered the main room, to find 8 individuals who were beyond words in beauty.

He noticed that there was one other female other than Ines in the group, but there was one other particular person amongst the group, that really caught his attention.

The man was young looking man with long purple hair, sharp red eyes and everything about him just screamed a lord.

He was the very definition of high class.

Their eyes met, and he couldn't help but flinch back at the coldness reflected through them and for some reason, he know who this was man was.

This was the head of House.

The head of Boudreaux, clan of vampires.

Nobody in the room dared to speak, and the silence was enough to drive anybody to madness.

Suddenly Yashiro was very conscious about what he was wearing and the common looking tea in both of his hands, as he began to sweat from the pressure in the room.

Should he just place the tray on the table then run?

He had never felt this before, even when he was ready to face somebody like the president of LME for the first time in his life, and something in the man's demor told him, just screamed he wasn't as easy going as Lory Takarada.

And that's made it so scary.

"Sit and place the tray in the middle" The man ordered, his voice would have made any woman swoon but for him it felt like knife was being pressed to his neck.

There was no protest from him, as he obeyed as quick as he could, and took a seat in the one available space, feeling like, this was a life and death situation.

If he did anything to displease this man, he would surely die.

"Name?" The man said.

"Y-Yashiro Yukihito, sir" He said, damn it, he was stuttering, he was 30 year's old, for god sake!

"You, have yet to take up the Boudreaux name?" The man said.

Thankful Ines answered for him, with respect.

"He only recently got blooded, my lord and has been eating ever since" She said, "His body was nothing but a burn crisp when I came to get him"

"Ines" The man said.

"Yes, sir?" She said.

"Did I ask you, to speak?" He said, making her flinch.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir" She said, was she whimpering?

Wow, somebody who could put such a girl in her place, must be some kind of monster.

"Now Yashiro, was it?" He said, and he nodded vigorously. "Why have you, yet to take up the family name? Do you still cling to your life as a human? Your heart no longer beats and you posture is that of a vampire."

What? Yashiro thought, his right hand want to where his heart was and he was horrified, to not feel his chest rising showing he was indeed breathing.

Had he not been breathing this whole entire time?

Was he really not human anymore?

And since when did he sit this straight up? He always used to slouch, straightening up his posture always felt uncomfortable after the first minute but now he didn't feel it at all.

"Yashiro, you now have a choice" The man said, in a lower tone. "You can now choose to accept the name that now run's through your blood and embrace what you are or you can die here."

Wait.

What!?

"You can die, here. Thinking, yourself as a human being" the man said. "This family does not need a weakling who doesn't understand what they had to do to survive in our world. You have ten seconds to decide"

FAST! Why bother starting it when you don't give me time to think about it!? Yashiro thought.

He realized, he now had a decision to make, now.

He could die now, and find out what awaited him in the afterlife or he could accept the fact, he will need to see Human beings as food, to survive.

But even he was afraid of death.

It was what drove him to become this _ **thing**_ in the first place, and he felt like, they wouldn't make his death painless if he was given a choice.

"Yes" he said, "I want to be part of the family, knowing I will be throwing away my humanity in doing so"

"Than, your name will be, Leo Hopfer Boudreaux" The man said, Yashiro hair had turned from light brown to silver, as a sign of his abandoned humanity and that he had now been truly accepted into the family. "Let's all welcome our new brother, into the family"

And the newly named Leo was shocked when they all suddenly began smiling and being friendly to him.

"Welcome to the family, brother!" Linus, Alwin said, suddenly acting just as friendly towards him as they did to Ines.

"Welcome" Said, the only dark skinned male in the room. "I'm Uwe."

"I thought we would have to kill you than" Ines said, with a sigh of relief.

What.

They really would have killed him, if he said he wanted to die!?

"Welcome to the family, brother" Said, the only other female, he was surprised to hear such a quiet voice from a woman who looked so stunning. "My name is Jana."

He wondered just how old she was.

"Welcome to the family... brother" another guy said, looking he was in high school and loved to party by how young he looked, his hair was red.

Then there was a really long awkward pause before the guy said. "my name is Ludwig. Nice to meet you."

The guy, then, turned away, suddenly finding his phone more interesting than what was happening in front of him.

Ah.

A man of few words.

The newly named Leo was trying hard not to be offended.

"Nice to meet you" Came a lazy reply to his left, to his surprise he found a boy who looked like he had wasn't even 15 approached him, he had blonde hair but he had visible bags under his eyes and wore a blue coat that had fur so strange, that you would have mistaken it as animal ears on top of his head.

"name's Kunz" The seemly teen said, in a very lazy tone. "Do you have any candy?"

"Ur, no" He said, why did this person look like he hadn't slept in week's? And yet, he gave off the vibe of being some sort of lazy genius, he couldn't deny the vampire's good looks.

"And finally me" The head of house, said. "My name is Neil's, Niels Fleming Boudreaux. The head of House. Welcome brother to the family. We we'll be more than happy to answer, any question you may have about the blood running through your veins" taking a cup of blood tinted tea and smelling it before taking a sip.

In that case...

 _He needed to find out, if he everything he know about Vampire's was true._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yashiro now Leo, finds out just what a Vampire can and cannot do, and settles in to his new life as a butler.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It had been five years since Yashiro Yukihito was announced dead to the world and he entered the family full of vampires, as Leo Hopfer Boudreaux.

He heard learnt so many things, since he was first blooded.

Vampire's, do in fact have fangs, but they only come out when they were about to feed on blood.

The myth that vampires can only walk at night, was made up, so that human's could feel safer during the day.

The legends about a vampire's, speed was true, he could run ten times faster than an average person, so with that kind of speed, he could easily become the world's fastest man if he ever joined a race for the title.

And the legend, that Vampire's can control human's to a certain degree also turned out to be true, he had been invited to the other family member's houses, and it had been quiet shocker, to find human being walking around, serving them in the mansion.

They called him 'Master Theo', and one of them, slit their own arm for him to drink, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The Vampire allure myth turned out to be also true, he had finally taken his first step back into the human world and had almost been mobbed to death by both man and women.

Apparently, Vampires didn't care who they took blood from, whether they were male or female, his mistress just stood there and laughed when he tried to shake them off until she got bored and finally helped him control his allure.

Much, hadn't changed in five year's, other than the fact, he had stopped blacking out every time, he drank blood and was now fully conscious of it and his actions.

Although his hair, wasn't that extremely neat style that he once had to look professional, when he was Kuon hizuri manager.

Being a butler, meant that he had an excuse to wear white gloves all the time, so no electronic was put in danger when he was around.

Being a Boudreaux, meant that he was naturally entitled, to the finer things in life, he had stopped being shocked whenever a limousine, that put Lory Takarada own, to shame in length pulled up to drive them around or pick them up, whenever they went to the human world.

They even got flying limosuine's to pick them up!

He had stayed in hotel's, that would make anyone green with envy.

His mistress, refused to stay in a commoner hotel and always wanted the best, wherever they want.

He also learnt that the whole family met for a big dinner, once every two year's, the big family fest already took place a year, before he was blooded.

It was surely interesting to meet in Hawaii, and instead of being served tropical foods and fruit, they were serving blood, lots and lots of blood, and the people who served them, didn't look disturbed by it all.

Now it was that time, of the year, again, where they would all meet for the family fest, but he had one problem with the location.

It was in Tokyo, Japan.

Ch 3: The arrival of Leo and Ines Boudraux.

It was in the early hours of the morning, that you could see a truly amazing sight.

It was a sparkly stretched limousine, that put Lory Takarada own to shame hovering in the middle of the road.

It was easily the longest limousine, currently in Japan, by far.

And because of that, news would reached a soon to be Lory Takarada ear's about a limousine that outshined his own.

They were certainly drawing a lot of attention again by it's length alone.

"Mistress, are you sure. You don't want to stay in one of the hotels?" Leo said, his mistress was even more stubborn than Kuon, in getting what she wanted.

"Yes. The last one was terrible and I don't have high hopes for the Japanese" Ines said, dressed flashy, like usual. "So, we will stay in one of the Boudreaux homes. I heard, Kunz gave his seal of approval on this place, when he brought it last year."

Surprisingly the lazy looking teenager did have good judgment, when he was sleeping.

"I just wish the traffic would go faster" Ines complained.

 _We're probably the one's causing the most traffic, right now_ He thought, there was no reason to build a limousine this long, he could only imagine what sort of things were happening for those behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a driveway of a gorgeous house that you wouldn't expect to come out of Japan, the land was famous for it's fighting heritage, after all.

It was certain a shock for anybody passing by the luxurious home, which they couldn't afford.

They didn't think somebody actually lived there, until their car parked there.

About twenty human servants, were positioned outside, waiting for them.

The limousine stopped and the driver got out and went to their door.

Ines was the first to step out, looking glorious in high heel's and a short black dress.

"Welcome, Mistress Ines!" They all yelled and she paid no attention to them, as Leo carried her stuff and some the servants carried, his one suitcase.

"Welcome Master, Leo!" They said, as he carried her stuff into the house, only to marvel at the interior.

It was like, they had just stepped into a penthouse, everything was extremely spacious, he saw a giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall, surrounding it was the most comfortable couch's he had ever seen around a small table, in front of a large TV.

Not that far from it, was a dining table surrounded by four luxurious looking peach chairs, the room was open and big and easily branched into a new room, there were stairs leading upwards to the bedroom's.

Some servants took their luggage and showed them to their room's, which put a regular house to shame.

The house, itself must have cost a fortune, and yet the family brought it so easily and redecorated everything, along with hiring staff.

And Theo, know he wasn't supposed to be working, in the day's leading up to the family feast and he was supposed to be one of them, it was going to be tough not to bow his head, no matter what, and not call Ines 'Mistress' so openly.

He was supposed to act like a proper member of the family and that meant treating those who weren't members of the family like thrash or be distanced enough to he doesn't come off as being friendly.

He had to stop himself from automatically going to the kitchen, once he know where it was, out of pure habit and he again had to stop himself from asking his mistress what she wanted to do or eat tonight.

It was going to be long couple of days, in where he had to deny the bond.

He went to his appointed room, where he changed out of his butler uniform and tried to prepare his body, for the day's ahead.

"Master Theo?" A human women servant said, knocking on his door and he said.

"Coming in"

The moment she opened the door, his throat suddenly felt dry when the smell of fresh blood hit his nostrils.

"The dinner is read" She said, "Will you be eating it now, or should we preserve it for later?"

"I'll eat it now" He said, surprised at the time on the clock "I will be eating it on the dining table"

"As you wish, Master Theo" She said, walking out of the door.

Boy, he was never going to get used to that, he was used to acting out the part of the servant or somebody, who did everything for somebody else.

Five minutes later, he came down stairs in a black vest and very expensive suit pants, he had spent so much money, that something like ruining an expensive suit, didn't even faze him anymore.

When he came down, Ines was already tucking into her bloody meal, that had been prepared.

"It's good, but it doesn't have that special taste, when you prepare my meal." She said, not turning her head, she didn't have to, she could practically feel him near her.

They both wondered when their other family member, soaked his aura into the house to control the human's that come in.

And it took, all his strength not to stand and wait for her to finish so that he could eat his food later, knowing she had eaten first but instead he took a seat opposite her, one of the servants came and placed his food in front of him, slit their own wrist to top it all off as if it was perfectly normal to so before leaving with a bow.

And all he could think about was how tasty the blood looked on top of the sheep's heart, his nose easily told him what it was, before he took a fork and dug in, when the blood just dripped off the meat, he almost attacked it like a wild dog, but he had managed to regain his composer and take a small bite out of it, before attacking it like a wild dog.

But he had managed to use his fork this time, so it was an improvement.

Soon he had finished and he had a full stomach.

He picked up the napkin next to him and wiped any blood off, no matter how much he wanted to lick it from his lips, and drank some water.

Ines had long since finished and was ready to do anything.

She got up and said. "I'm going out to have some fun. If you want to join me be my guest"

And for Theo that basically meant, tomorrow morning he would be assigned to throw the latest guy who was in her bed out, before he even woke up.

He himself had no problems with finding women, it was kind of hard to, when you were so stunning to the eye.

His single virgin life that he had lead all up until, five years ago, was no more, he had lost count by how many time's he had done it, because of how delicious people who weren't vampire's smelled, that he just had to taste them all.

And true to what he thought, when Ines came back very early in the morning, she was carrying some drunk guy to her bedroom while he was watching T.V., to his surprise, he had seen Kuon and Kyoko for the first time in five years and boy had their aged, even their child who had been 2 when he last saw him, was now 7 year's old, trying his hand on the little stuff like modeling and becoming that child on T.V that just cries and doesn't say a word.

Kanae, best friend had become a Hollywood actress and was filming her first film in America.

Maria Takarada, that young preteen, he had seen, had grown into a beautiful young women who was frequently featured in commerical's.

Sho Fuwa, his day's in the Japanese music industry were numbered, the channels that always's displayed him on T.V was slowly being replaced, with newer and fresher musican's and band's that were rising, the press were expecting Sho Fuwa to retire any day now.

At least, the man had made a boat load of money so that he could retire in style.

There was even talk that Koike Takarada, would take over from his father, Lory Takarada in managing LME in a couple of year's time.

All this was clear proof that the world had truly moved on without him and Yashiro Yukihito, no longer had a life anymore.

Five year's had been too much for him, after all.

He had changed and so had the world to the point he just didn't click anymore.

He was cursed to walk down the immortal path, he had chosen and watch everybody he once know, die on by one, leaving him all alone.

Soon there would be no one around, who would know, the name of his former self.

All he could do, was keep on moving forward and not look back.

"Theo" Came the voice of the women, who he had quickly recognized as his mistress.

"Yes, Mistress?" He said, out of habit before he realized what he just said and said. "Sorry"

The orange hair women pursed her lips before saying. "I'm bored with the human in my bed. Have the servants throw him out immediately. We're going out, after breakfast"

And he said.

"Yes, Ines"

And scene!

Next chapter, it is quite a sight to see, for advanced Japan, when Ines and Theo walk on the streets with their unique hair colours and a couple of servants trailing behind them. They make several shop owner's very happy and are asked to model. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

As promised, when Ines was done with her latest victim of the night, the drunk and sleeping man was thrown out of the house and put in a nearby park.

Could the man get robbed?

Probably.

But it wasn't there problem.

Over the year's, a lot had changed for Japan.

Technology had advanced forward and people were living more advanced live's than in the 'Ren Tsuruga' era.

It was common to see kid's, swaving down the street on hoverboard's, something that had only been fictional a couple of year's ago, there was even real holographic screen's and hovering vehicle, that only the rich could afford, since they had to yet be massed produced.

So when people saw a ridiculous stretched out, 'badzzled' hovering limousine, they just know whoever was in there was filth rich and highly important.

That's why the vehicle attracted such a crowd and the shop's surrounding it, worker's had come out to see who would grace them, with their presence today.

It certainly wasn't Lory Takarada, since the man didn't own a limousine that long, nor was he scheduled to pick up anything, today from this part of Town.

So who was it?

They were all about to find out, when the driver turned off the engine, wearing his hat, and stepped out in a classy driver's uniform, before slowly making his way to the passenger door.

They all certainly didn't expect, the eight people dressed in servant clothes to walk out and position themselves into two straight line's in front of the shop infront and bow.

Out stepped a young look women who just ozzed sex appeal with a hint of goth, she wore a tight black short dress that didn't reach to her knees, with fishnet tight's with high heels and a big fur coat, but the most distinct feature about her, was her bright orange hair and red eyes, that was almost hidden away by her black shades that she placed on her head.

Everything about her screamed, of the finest thing's in life.

Lot's of people turned to look her way, several guy's blushed and had interest in their eyes, even if they were out with their girlfriend's.

The male, that followed her, was dressed well, dressed in a blue striped shirt underneath a sleeveless suit jacket and designer jean's and boot's, but the most striking feature about him was that he had actual silver hair and red eyes!

The young man, was young and handsome, he was practically sparkling, as he walked behind the female, and lot's of female couldn't help but turn his way.

Everything about them screamed money.

Ch 4: A very expensive shopping trip.

Both Ines and Theo, walked into the shop in front of them, following behind them, were the servants they had taken along.

The reaction of the people inside the clothes store and worker's, was absolutely hilarious, when they came in, Ines practically strutted in, like she owned the place.

While Theo wasn't proud enough to put swagger into his footstep's, he certainly wasn't walking like an average man.

To think, he would one day be wearing jean's again, after he had hit the age of 20.

It felt like eternity, since he had worn something so casual, instead of a suit, he had forgotten how comfortable it felt, to walk down the street and not have to worry about getting a certain part of his clothes wet or dirty, since he always's had to look his best.

"Can, I help you with anything?" Said, a female clerk, seeing them enter the store. The two were basically reeking of money and that meant, they had just become the stores number one priority, until they leave.

 _Were they famous model's? Both of them are very good looking,_ she couldn't help but note, were they related?

"….I suppose you'll have to do, for now." Ines said, looking at the human in front of her with disinterest. "I'm looking for something black and sleek, with pattern's on it, so that I can wear it once and receive lot's of compliment's, before locking it away."

And if the worker was offended by her attitude, she certain didn't show it and continued smiling.

The worker would have asked Theo if he was looking for something, but this was a women clothing store, he was only really there to be a second opinion, at best.

"I'm sure, we have many pieces of clothing, that fit that requirement." The women said, still smiling as she began to show Ines some top's that she would either hate or consider changing into.

Ines proved to be very difficult, as she was went back and forth from the dressing room, seemly unsatisfied with what she had chosen, despite them looking great on her.

Ines, just didn't do great.

She did fantastic.

That's why, he dreaded going shopping with Ines, since she could spend day's, just deciding on something.

Luckily the fact, she wanted to visit other store's today had pushed her forward, and she was soon dropping clothing's into the basket.

"I'm done" She said, clearly looking unsatisfied, despite the pile she had assembled.

One of the servants took the pile of clothes to counter, and the counter person was amazed at the pile in front of him.

At took quite some time to scan in before saying.

"Will, you be paying in cash or credit card?"

The look of absolute shock when Theo opened his wallet and began to whip out several 10, 000 yen bill's, which was about 90 USA dollar's per bill, before putting it on the counter.

Both the worker's and those shopping, looked shocked at the large amount of money that was casually put on the counter.

The counter man, could only shake as he took the money and tried to give him change since he had obviously over paid.

"And, would you like a premium bag, sir?" The Counter man said, shocking those who shop at the store regularly, since this was the first time they heard of it.

And if they complained, the workers would simply say, that if they shopped, with this kind of cash with them, than they would be offered the bag to.

"I don't really care, just make sure the clothes are packed." Theo said, changing his voice easily, he learnt that Vampire were master's of blending into their surrounding's, so changing his voice, so he mistaken as a Foreigner, who was just visiting was super easy for him.

The counter man nodded, as he got out a shiny looking big bag and began to pack the clothes inside and Theo just handed him some of the change given to him, which he got, change back for it.

He immediately snapped his finger's and one servant automatically came and carried the bag.

More than one person was looking one with wide eyes, as they all turned around to leave.

No doubt, most of the store where whispering amongst themselves, wondering about the two identity.

#With Ines and Theo#

"You did well in there." Ines said, leaning in and whispering in his ear, their appearance was drawing attention.

And Theo wanted to smile, it was rear that he was so commanding, usually he was the one taking order's from somebody else.

Dissolving, into his usual self here, would only cause problem's, here, so he merely, said.

"What, store, do you want to try out next?"

Ines made a show thinking about it, before saying. "Let's go and get something for you." And before he know what was happening, he was being dragged into an expensive looking male only store.

Immediately, the store worker's gave them, their attention seeing them enter, clearly looking rich.

"I want him, stripped down and placed in clothe's, only I approve of" Ines ordered, to one of the servants.

"Yes, mistress Ines." One of the servants said.

But instead of going to the changing room's, the servants made their own make-shift changing room right in the middle of the store and went to undress him.

If that didn't say high class, they didn't know what did.

"Master Theo" One servant said, presenting him with expensive branded short's, which he took.

And every time, he tried something on, a lit bit of skin was exposed to the outside world, the female workers at the shop, were blushing.

 _Master Theo?_ Some of the man worker's thought, just what family was he from, to think going to a regular changing room was beneath him?

Plus that Orange haired women, was super hot.

When they fished, Ines flashed a golden card to pay for his stuff, which was shakingly received.

 _"_ You" Ines said, turning to one of the servants.

"Yes, Mistress Ines?" The man said, out in public on the street, naturally this was catching attention.

"Find us, somewhere to eat. I'm hungry" Ines, latching onto Theo arm.

"Right away, Mistress" The man said, before leaving with a bow.

Ines and Theo entered a jewelry shop while they waited and the workers, were especially helpful to them, once, they saw their expensive piece's of clothing.

An hour later they walked away, leaving a very happy store, the man they had sent out to find them a place to eat, came back with information.

They used the limousine to get there destination, because they didn't want to walk such a long distance.

So imagine the shock, the food shop 'Vineyard' when a flying limousine pulled up and out stepped two, people, who could be easily mistaken as model's.

Both of them, had decided to leave their stuff inside since it was safer there.

Their appearance was obviously attracting attention, a lot of people turned to look their way, as they walked into the food establishment and found somewhere to sit.

A worker was quickly employed to their side.

"And what can I get you both?" The women said, being extremely polite, in front of the glamorous dressed and extremely rich looking pair of people.

She tried not to stare at their strange hair colour's and red eyes.

"Give us, some tea and make sure, we can taste the tea." Theo said, drawing a smile on Ines face, it seemed he was really in the zone.

"Yes, sir" The woman said, turning back and hurrying back.

Several people in the shop couldn't help but stare at the very glamorous looking pair.

There was just this air around them, that just wasn't normal.

"Look at those people over there" Somebody whispered, not that far from them. "What strange hair colour. One, has orange and the other has silver, do you think they dyed it?"

"The hair is real. I can tell if it's dyed." Another person said. "And they both have red eyes! Do you think, their related? Just who are they?"

"That woman is hot. Should I ask her out, if it turn's out, their not dating?" One guy said, as several oogled Ines from afar.

"If they are. Than you got no chance. Do you see how the guy in front of her looks and smell like money? I bet, he can buy _and_ sell you, if you were on sale." Another guy said. "Forget her, she look's like the kind of girl who, you would have to sell your own house for her, just to stay with you, for a day"

"But, wouldn't it be nice, to have a girl like that on your arm?" The other guy said, sighing.

"Here, is your tea" The women worker said, gently putting both cups, in front of them and leaving but not before saying. "If you need anything else, just wave and a waiter would come"

"Okay" Ines said, as she took her cup and began to elegantly drink it, ignoring how must of the shop was staring at her.

She was used to it and so was Theo, who rolled up his sleeve showing an expensive watch that most of Japan, couldn't afford, to check the time.

"Is the tea, good?" He said, leaning over to Ines, the occupants were surprised to hear a completely different language come out of his mouth.

 _So he isn't Japanese, despite looking Japanese?_ They all thought, honestly surprised.

"It's not great." Ines replied, in the same language.

"Um, excuse me." Suddenly a voice cut through the air.

They both turned around to find a man with a goatee, slick back, black spiky hair, wearing black sunglass and gold hopped earing's.

This person was none other than Ushio Kurosaki, the director of Kyoko Mogami, first TV commercial but Theo as Yashiro, never met the man, so he didn't know who he was looking at.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but will you both be interested in modeling?" The man said, once again dressed as if he was homeless.

"Modeling?" Theo said, not surprised at the offer, since this always happened, when they ventured out of the demon realm.

But even though he was acting like this, all of his big discussion was still decided by Ines and gave her a quick glance.

Director Kurosaki, couldn't help but notice the glance, the silver haired man sent to the orange haired women.

 _So she is the big decision maker of the pair?_ He thought.

"Modeling..." Ines said, before saying with a smile.

"That sound's like fun"

And scene!

Next chapter, Ines and Theo take picture's, and certain people end up seeing them, suddenly aware of a Yashiro look a like apparently in town, including his own family. Meanwhile another family member, enter's Japan. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Please, turn this way" Director Kurosaki said, as both Ines and Theo turned towards the camera.

Theo was sitting a makeshift throne of some kind while Ines was sitting on top of it, in such a way that it made them both feel intimate in the eyes of the camera, when the truth, couldn't have been more similar to what was portrayed.

"And that's a wrap." He said, as both of them got off the throne, immediately straightening up naturally.

"Let's go, Theo" Ines said, as he followed her. "This wasn't as much fun, as I thought" without even getting permission to leave and as much as she liked to have people, take picture's of her all day long, she would rather not take picture's, under several scorching hot lamps.

And those in the small studio, couldn't stop them, from leaving.

In actually fact, it was a miracle that people like them, even agreed to be photograph without asking for a large amount of money.

Everything about them screamed high class, from their look's to the clothes they wore.

The very vehicle, they drove to the studio, had them all gapping.

It was clear to them all, they were rich enough to not need to work, if they did, their company would have drawn up a contract, right there and then.

With two people who looked to be swimming in money, the contract would have been laughable, if they offered them their regular amount for new recruits.

To rope these kind of people in like that, the money would have to be insane, which they simply did not have.

They were just grateful, that they could capture the two at all.

Theo and Ines walked back into limousine and rode back to the house, only to find a surprise waiting for them, in the living room.

Bright red hair was visible on a tall young looking male.

It was none other than Ludwig Cheatwood Boudreaux.

Another family member.

"What took you guy's so long, to get here?" The redhead said, making himself at home on their couch, surrounded by servants tending to his every need.

He had tracked them down by their scents.

Ch 5: The shocking photograph release.

It had been a week since Ludwig, invaded the home, they were staying at.

"Why should I waste money, on a hotel, when this place has far better service?" That was the red head's reasoning to why he was staying, on his right and left were two women, that he would no doubt suck the blood, from later on.

Every day, the redhead would bring home a different girl, and the room he chose, smelled of sex and sweat when you walked by.

Even in this day and age, it was rear to see such a shameless womanizer, especially in Japan.

And they couldn't actually kick him out of the house, since the house was under the family name, so it was open to any family member's.

Even the women, Ludwig brought back, sometimes see him and try to seduce him, since they saw him as a 'different kind of hotty'.

It was truly annoying.

"Is there something wrong, Master Theo?" One of the servants said, seeing his face as he stared at Ludwig taking two new girl's upstairs, to no doubt his room.

"No, it's nothing" He said, before saying. "Make sure the bath near my room is running and clean. I'll be in there in ten minutes time"

"As you command, Master Theo" The servant said, as people were assembled to carry out his order's.

"Oh, lighten up, Theo" Ines said, as he came into the living room. "You should enjoy your stay here. You're the only one, who doesn't seem to be enjoying it. Is it because this city is special to you? You know that guy has been dead for a long time. Is the reason you don't enjoy yourself, is because you don't want to defile the country he was born in? Soon or later, your body will get sick of the blood you take in and it will make you do it."

By that guy, she meant Yashiro, his past self.

The feeling of sucking human blood on the same land, his mother gave life to him, made him feel uneasy.

But he could feel it.

The urge to pounce on a nearby Human, he had been surrounded by nothing but delicious smelling human's, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

His body was getting fed up, with animal blood and tea.

It wanted something more _exclusive_.

Sooner or later, he will go after one of them, and this time, he might not be able to control his intake of blood.

He might end up killing somebody.

Wasn't it better to consume blood, when he could control the intake, instead of fighting his instincts?

The room with the corps, suddenly filled his head.

He didn't want to see a similar situation to that.

He turned to one of the servants and said. "Get me, my coat. I'm going out"

"Yes, Master Theo" The servant said, going to the coat rack and retrieving his coat before putting it on him.

He would be back, in the night.

#Morning#

"mmm" A voice moaned beside him.

He turned to find a beautiful, long hair women with black hair.

Was she the daughter of a big company in Japan?

All, he could remember was lust and hunger, thankfully he had managed to hold back, now he wasn't carving human blood so much.

The girl's eyes slowly began to open to find him, wearing transparent gloves, checking his phone.

"Good morning" She said, wrapping her arms around his naked waist and sighing, she didn't even notice she had two holes in her neck.

"Leave" He said.

"What?" She said, honestly surprise.

"I told you to leave. I can tell, you're a girl, looking for a relationship and I can not give you that" He said, to think five year's ago, he never thought he would be in such a situation.

"What, why? Is there something wrong with me?" She said, when she saw him, she was sure he was the one.

"A long distance relationship, will never work. I'm not Japanese. I'm only in Japan for a month or so, because of family reason's." He said, getting up and walking to the door. "I suggest you, eat something before you leave"

"Wait, you can't do this! You can't, just take my virginity and ask me to get out! What if I'm pregnant! You have to take responsibility! " She said, thinking she could tie him down.

"What Virginity?" He said, looking back at her coldly, making her flinch. "Do you think a woman, who was dressed like that last night and approached me, with such confidence, can be a Virgin? If that, didn't give me a hint, than the fact that you know exactly what to do, when we did it, was another hint. And, as if I would allow myself, to impregnate a women who has done it with so many guy's, that she herself should get checked by a doctor"

To her it was a huge slap across the face.

He had sniffed her when he drew blood, and was appalled to found many male scent's on her that had yet to completely fade, many of them mixed with alcohol.

In that moment, he know, he would have problem's if he allowed her to hang around him.

"Are you calling me a slut!" She yelled. "How can you be so cruel" crying with fake tear's.

Just than servant's started flocking in.

"Toss the women out and pass on this message to the other servants. Make sure to get a good look at her face, so if you see her sneaking around the property, call the police." He said, he had quickly come to despise women who would do anything to tie down, just for his look's or how large his wallet was.

To him, he only saw her as food.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" She yelled, as she was carried away. "IF YOU DO THIS, MY FATHER WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Oh, a rich daddy's girl?

"Just try it, it will be amusing, to see you, try to go up against the Boudreaux family" He said, as she was thrown out of the house, naked with her clothes.

Minute's later, after she run away and changed back into her regular clothe's, she called her father phone.

"Hello, dad" She said.

"Hello, Misa" Her father said, sounding awfully happy on the other end. "I was just about to call you, about the wonderful new's. Your daddy, just secured a huge contract."

"Thanks great, but daddy, can you tell me, about that later? There's this guy I want you to punish" She said, "He treated me like trash and throw me out of his house, after doing it with me."

And hearing about his sweet daughter being treated like that, had him yelling in outrage. "WHAT! Who is this guy!? Tell, daddy and he will make him pay"

Misa smiled and said. "I don't really know his first day, but I know his last name, it was 'Boudreaux'. It's odd for a last name, but I'm sure you can track him down and make him pay, daddy"

She would get the man to kiss her shoe's, when she was finally done with him, she thought this with an evil grin.

That's why she didn't expect the sudden coughing fit that came next.

"Daddy?" She said, concerned.

"B-Boudreaux? Misa. Are you sure!?" Her father said, suddenly alarmed.

"That's what he said" She said, what was with her father's, higher than normal voice?

"Misa. I want you to listen to me very carefully" Her father said, suddenly changing his tone to very serious. "Make sure, you don't offend anybody, by that name or were finished"

"What?" She said, what was her father talking about.

"I just signed a huge contract with one of the families representive's." He said, "They agreed to invest in the company and pay off all of our debts, as long as they get a share of the company's profit. So because of that family, we can now open store's oversea's and afford to live a much greater life. Agreement is too fresh, so if they suddenly back out now, we're finished. There is no way we can pay the debt and bank would take everything."

"W-What everything!? Even personal Spa time!?" She said.

"Especially, personal Spa time" her father said, and she gasped. "So right now, we can't afford to offend our biggest partner. So Misa, if something happen's this time, I can't afford to bail you out. You better pray, you didn't do anything that would offend them in anyway or we're finished."

And Mino gulped, hard.

Had she just doomed, her family?

#The Next Morning in Toyko#

A certain actor family was waiting in heavy traffic.

"Mom, when are we there?" Seven year old, Konya Kuon Mogami Hizuri said, he was playing on a virtual headset, peaking out a bit from underneath, to find they were still in traffic.

"It depends on what is blocking the traffic." Mrs Kyoko Hizuri now age 26 said, just two days ago, they had received some good news after visiting the doctor, Kyoko was pregnant with a second child.

Soon Konya would have little brother or sister to play with.

Just than the line began to move again but she quickly realized they weren't moving.

"Koun?" Kyoko said, turning to her 30 year old husband, the people behind them were beeping their horn's, wanting them to move.

Kuon seemed frozen, staring at something ahead which made her turn, to see what he was looking at.

And that's when she saw it,

The Car's in front of them, had been blocking most of the road, so they didn't see it but now that they were gone, they could all see a Billboard with a pretty orange haired women on it, but what drew both of their attention was the man, the pretty women sat on top of.

Silver hair draped downwards with red eyes, shining as clear as day, sitting on a throne like a bored king.

"….That person...looks just like" Kyoko said, but that was impossible, they had been there at Yashiro funeral.

Plus, this person looked younger than the man they know and came across as a much more good looking.

So who was this?

Unknown to them, they weren't the only one's who had seen the Billboard.

The Elderly Yukihito couple, Yashiro parents had also seen the billboard and lot's of people who know the man, even if it wasn't personal, had seen it.

In fact, Lory Takarada was currently looking out of his window from his office, seeing a large picture featuring the person, a lot of people across Toyko were suddenly interested in finding out about.

Who was this man and did he have a connection to the late, Yashiro Yukihito?

But more importantly.

 _Why did he showing up, now?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the Twin's arrive and not wanting to be couped up, go out and have some fun, unfortunately for Theo, they drag the rest of the family with them. To a popular Japanese celebrity hang out, and more than one eye, is on Theo, who is cursing, realizing how many people he had actually met, being the manager of Japan number one actor. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It had been two week's since Theo and Ines arrived in Japan, where they were shortly joined by another family member, Ludwig who had taken to moving in with them.

But it wasn't until, Monday morning did, the real troublemaker's of the family really grace them with their presence.

Theo was about to take a sip of his tea when he heard.

"YO. WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?"

His cup was crushed, due to how hard his right hand squeezed the cup.

Oh, no.

He know that voice.

"INES, LITTLE SISTER, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?" Another voice yelled.

He know that voice as well, Ludwig suddenly looked twitchy and immediately escaped to his room with Theo was not that far behind him.

But he was too late.

Suddenly, the troublesome two appeared right in front of him using their speed.

To reveal none other than Linus Lasso Boudreaux and Alwin Tonni Boudreaux.

"Hello, Theo" Both twin's said.

Damn it, he wasn't fast enough!

He should have used his super speed, prehap's he would have made it!

"Do you know, where, Ines is?" Alwin said, knowing that if he was here, than she couldn't be that far behind him.

"She want out shopping" he said, there was no point faking that he couldn't see them, he could clearly seen them.

"Shopping?" Linus said, surprised. "Without you? Oh, that's right, your like us now."

And Theo tried very hard not to show the offence, so what if he was a personal butler to Ines? He was still family.

"So, Theo." Alwin said, leaned in and saying.

"How many girl's have you done it with, since you got here?"

And of course, he didn't answer that.

Ch 6: A crazy night.

Ines, wasn't surprised when she came home with a ton of shopping bags and servants behind her, to find Alwin and Linus in the living room, waiting for her, she had caught their scent as she approached the door.

And both of them proceeded to hug her, Theo on the other hand was safely locked in his room, wondering when those two would leave.

He had been with them long enough to know, that when they show up, it was never a good sign. Those two were always scheming something and it usually ended up with him, trying to talk his way out of the mess they put him in.

So it was best for him to stay as far away as possible from them and hope they didn't actually plan to stay here, hopefully they had already checked into a hotel.

.

.

.

Somebody, up there, must hate him.

He watched, as both of them walking into the room right next to him, with servants carrying their luggage beside them.

They would be staying here.

So now, he would be smelling cigarettes and booze, right next door!

Thank good, the walls were so thick, he didn't want to hear what was going on in that room.

Being in his room made sure he was safe, he could even order a servant to bring him food, he had everything he could need in this one room, a bathroom, a television and an endless amount of food.

He didn't have to leave.

Too bad that thought, lasted until seven at night, when his door was basically busted down by the worst people in the house, by far.

Behind them were Ines and Ludwig, looking like they were going somewhere, in fact, they all looked like they going somewhere.

"Theo, are going to stay in your room, all day?" Alwin said, smiling.

"We were invited to this awesome place. Let's go out as a family!" Linus said, before he slyly said. "Ines agreed to go."

Meaning he had no choice in the matter.

He was still bound to follow Ines order's and she could order him to go.

But he was stubborn and put his pillow around his ear's and pretended to be asleep.

"Theo, get up and get dressed, were going out." Ines said and before he know what was happening, he was up and taking of his clothes.

Damn it.

# An Hour later#

"Theo... if you keep frowning like that, you face is going to get stuck that way" Ines said, seeing him frown, the same frown Kuon had seen lot's of time's on Yashiro, as the man tried to 'urge' him to advance his relationship with Kyoko before they started dating.

Boy, was that an annoying period in his life.

Theo, was dressed in a purple cuffed, expensive looking suit shirt, with black slightly baggy jean's held with a black belt, after all, it wasn't like they were going somewhere high profile, so he didn't need to really try with what he wore.

They were just going to a party, talk, dance and than leave with some people, they would feed on later.

It wasn't anything specular.

So he didn't have to worry about running into people he could know, after all, what would any of them be doing at some random pub or party?

He felt like he could relax a bit or perhaps he could enjoy himself.

Too, bad. That thought what out of the window when the limousine stopped.

It, stopped, right in front of building called 'Starlight'.

The same building, that he, as Yashiro sometimes met with other people in.

It was the kind of place were celebrities hung out, conduct business and more importantly, regular people who wanted to be discovered would go, hoping they would be picked up by one of the people from the big studio's or company's.

A lot of famous face's come to the Starlight and unfortunately for him, there was quiet a few people he had befriended, because of his client.

And that's what filled him with dread.

Surely, this wasn't the building.

"Now, everybody get off, we're here!" Linus said, much to his horror.

It was **the** building!

"Theo, are you okay?" Ludwig said, Theo was looking blue.

If he was feeling ill than they would have let him stay at home.

And Theo wondered just what he would say, he couldn't help but notice that in the five year's he had been in the family, not a single one of them talked about their lives when they were human.

Did they feel uneasy being in a country, that they might have been born in?

Luckily, Ines know him best because of their bond and said.

"He's afraid of being spotted. Unlike us, the people who know his past identity aren't dead yet and this was the country, he was born in"

"What?" Ludwig said, surprised. "None of them are dead yet? How many year's has Theo been in the family?"

"5 year's and counting" Alwin said, "To us it's nothing, because of our immortality but human's can easily live longer than five year's especially if they are young"

There had been quiet an incident when he ran into a girl, he apparently been with five year's prior and didn't know it, until she asked him his name.

She than proceeded to ask him, why he hadn't aged and thing's pretty much went down from there.

Long story short, she was released several hours later, with no memory of where she had been for the past 4 hour's.

"That is bad. Just how many people know Theo past identity?" Ludwig said, "But we can't reschedule, soon the other family member's will arrive. And I don't want to be the person who deal's out head of house so if somebody start's to question, if his old identity is still alive and decides to dig him up, only to find his remains', are not there..."

Just thinking about the disaster was enough for him.

"Relax, that won't happen" Ines said, "Not only does he look younger, than his actual age, but if something did happen. They can't touch him, he is, after all, wearing the Boudreaux name containing our blood. He's got the power and wealth of the house backing him" before turning to Theo and saying.

"So Theo, just enjoy yourself, and besides, what is the likelihood that somebody, who know that other guy, is here tonight?"

Apparently very high.

In fact, minute's later when they were all inside, sitting around a table, Theo recognized several familiar face's that was currently staring at them and more importantly himself.

The most noticeable one was Kyoko friend through hardship, jealously and rivalry, Chiori Amamiya

And the now women was looking their way, looking _ **very**_ __interested in them and especially him.

For once having the whole room looking his way, had never troubled him as much as it did, than that moment.

"Whoa, look at that table" Somebody said, "Their all stunning They've got to be foreign model's. I would have defiantly noticed them, if I saw them around."

"Maybe, their children of very wealthy people? Their all wearing very expensive branded clothes!" Another person said. "They even got red eyes! Do you think their real? Are they all related?"

"I saw two of them on a billboard on my way to work this week. I thought it was photoshoped, I didn't know they exactly looked like that in real life. One of them has silver hair while the other really has orange!" Another person said.

"Let's invite them over to drink with us" Another person said.

In fact a lot of agency recruiter's were looking their way with interest, as well.

"Linus, Alwin" Said, a group of girl's.

So they were the one's who invited them? Theo thought.

And like teleportation, both of them were in the group, full of blushing girl's, who were excited to see hot foreign looking twin's.

 _They look so at home..._ Theo couldn't help but think, and when he turned to Ludwig, he was shocked to find the red head gone as well, and currently chatting with a group of people, who seemed very interested in him.

He than blinked, and was shocked when he found himself gone from the table and sitting into a table full of lot's of people, with Chiori Amamiya right in the middle of it, staring at him, beside him was Ines who looked completely in her element.

And what was worse, was that his throat was suddenly feeling incredibly dry, every single person at the table smelled amazing and he had to close his mouth tightly, to stop any drool that might escape.

He had never met anybody who smelled so good, like these people before, perhaps, this was what they call 'high class' in term's of blood.

All of them must all be eating well.

 **He wondered what their blood tasted like.**

"Theo" a voice snapped him out of his daze, he turned around to find it was Ines.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Honestly, he didn't want to, he could see two familiar face just on this table alone.

But he found himself answering anyway, as he said.

"Theo, Hopfer Boudreaux, nice to meet you all" He said, trying extra hard to make his voice sound the furthest thing away from his original voice in Japanese.

You could tell by the wide eyes he got, that his voice and tone had thrown them off guard.

"Now, you all know our names" Ines said, "I hope you Japanese know how party! Because were going to be partying all night long." Before yelling. "ALL DRINK'S ARE ON ME!"

"Seriously?" Somebody said, as they all got up, this place wasn't actually cheap with drink's, but who was going to deny a chance to drink free drinks?

"LET'S PARTY UNTIL WE ALL PASS OUT!" And since it was Saturday night, it was even better because they didn't have work tomorrow, so they could all afford to pass out.

Ines turned to the waiter's and said. "GIVE EVERYBODY HERE AS MUCH DRINK'S AS THEY LIKE, I'M PAYING!"

The murmurs in the building increased, and the music that was once dead, was suddenly roared to life as drink's began to appear and people began to get drunk.

Theo himself was dragged to the dance floor, it wasn't the first time he had been on the dance floor, Ines loved to party as well and he was put into many night club's, so his awkward dancing had long since vanished.

None of the member's of the families drunk anything but everybody else sure did, it was hilarious, seeing what people you usually saw on T.V, do when they are drunk.

There was more than a few people rushing to the toilet's, to puke in them throughout the night and picture's were taken describing the pure chaos that went on, he even starred in a few of them and took picture's.

Several idiot's got up on stage, to sing a song clearly drunk, but nobody cared, because most of the room was just as high as they were and thought their bad singing was the best thing they had ever heard.

And the best part of the night, actually came when they were walking out and handing back home's with several people to feed on.

Because nothing attracts a Vampire, more than a building full of celebrity's, who had way too much to drink.

 _It was practically, all you could drink buffet in there._

And scene!

Next chapter, a recovered from a hangover, Chiori, find's a picture from the party as her wallpaper and show's it to a very surprised and shocked Kyoko and it eventually make's it way to the Lory Takarada. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

Chirori Amamiya, had just finished fighting off the worst hang over of her life.

Who know, that being offered free drinks at an expensive hang out, would make her throw all caution to the wind and drink one glass that was the start of many, she was lucky that it was a Saturday, so, she had a whole day to recover, who knows how bad it would have been for her, if she had to come to work the very next day?

So, for the whole of Sunday, nursing her head and making sure she didn't look directly look at any light source, so that meant she couldn't look at her phone, without rearing back from the light coming off it.

She was pretty much bed ridden, the whole day.

When it was Monday morning, she was glad to note that her hang over was gone and she could move around properly and not feel dizzy just by getting on her own feet.

She showered and did he usual morning routinen before she sat down with her breakfast, to finally look at her phone.

Only for the shock, to almost make her drop her phone in her cereal.

Her phone wallpaper, had gone from being a cutie puppy to her in her drunken state, trying to chat up a guy who looked too much like the deceased man Yashiro Yukihito to be comfortable, while everybody around her were laughing at the man's obvious discomfort.

It was both super embarrassing and super shocking.

She had to show this picture to Kyoko.

Ch 7: The Picture's from a grand party

To say Kyoko Morgami, now Mrs Hizuri was shocked to be shown the picture, would be the understatement of a lifetime, when her friend Chirori came in to show her, her new wallpaper.

Her eyes saw, the same man that was on that billboard, that she and her family always drove passed, and now that she had a clearer look, she could tell that the man's body proportions were extremely similar to Yashiro, as if he had grown younger and slimmer, but she still couldn't be sure until she had seen the man in person, right in front of her terrifyingly accurate eyes.

Seeing the man, felt like Yashiro was once again walking amongs the living.

Which reminded her, Yashiro death anniversary was coming soon, what should she do? Should she buy something?

The air surrounding those who know Yashiro, was always low whenever his anniversary approached, this would be the fifth year since the man had died.

She still couldn't believe that Yashiro was no longer here with them.

The same man who had helped her out so much and had been there to give them that look when they finally got together.

Kuon was probably, one of the one's who were most impacted from the man's death, other than the man's own family, to think the first they would meet Yashiro own family, was at his own funeral.

Such a man as Yashiro was actually burned alive, in an electrical fire.

She know Yashiro was bed with machine's, she didn't know that it was so bad that, it would actually be the cause of his death.

There was no way, Kyoko could bring herself to see Yashiro corps, Kuon reaction was all she needed to know with his parents as well, seeing his body.

To think that kind of man was gone in a blink of an eye, she still had a hard time believing it.

"What are you both looking at?" Said a voice from out of nowhere and they both turned to find it was none other than Kuon, his son was nowhere to be seen.

To think, how far they had gotten since they first met, they were now married and on their way to having their second child.

Kuon looked over Chirori shoulder and almost bent over from shock at the sight of the man who looked like Yashiro in his younger days, except he was sporting silver hair and red eyes.

He thought he had stumbled onto an old picture of Yashiro, before he took in the whole scene.

Wait.

Was Chirori, drunk?

Sensing the realization in the air, Chirori in her embarrassment, said.

"You don't really know yourself, until your offered a free drink. I ended up drinking more than I should. Sunday was terrible for me, it's a good thing it wasn't a work day or I wouldn't have come in at all, today but I was surprised that somebody could afford to treat the whole place. That Ines, woman, was something else, but I'm more surprised that Theo-kun, looks so much like Yashiro, that it's scary"

"Theo-kun?" Kyoko said, voicing both her and husbands question.

"That's the name, the guy in the photo's introduced himself as. His full name sound's so posh and long that I can't really pronounce it." Chirori said, "He gives off the vibe of being of high nobility. You get the feeling that he could actually buy and sell the whole place's if he wanted to. He didn't seem comfortable being there, unlike the other's. Maybe, he's used to attending high profile party's and he was dragged there. Well, that's my feeling any way but he did loosen up, but then again. I can't remember much from that night"

Which got Kyoko and Kuon thinking.

The person who had Yashiro face, just what kind of person was he?

#Lory Office#

That was also the very same question, Lory Takarada found himself asking, a good hour later, the images from that night had ended up being sent to him, thanks to Sabastian and now he was staring at another image of Yashiro look alike.

To think the man would go to that kind of place, of all places.

If he had known, he would have been there to meet the young man, if only he had the man's phone number so that they could talk, properly, he had been on the phone with the director of that photoshoot and had managed to squeeze out all the information, the man knows about the mysterious silver haired man.

And it was shockingly lacking.

The man's name was Theo.

His age was unknown but by his look's, he was in his very early twenties.

He was found drinking tea with a mysterious orange haired woman and from their relationship, she was the one who made all the big decision.

He got nothing about the man's background or what he was doing here in Japan, all that he know other than that, was that the man was apparently rich enough to the point, if wealth was dirt, the man was filthy.

They both would usually be found, driving around in a hovering limousine that put his own to shame in terms of length and how it shinned.

It wasn't much but it would have to do for now.

What he really wanted from the man, was to see if he could be related, in some way to the late Yashiro Yukitihito.

He had checked, and the old Yukihito couple told him, they didn't have another son, in fact, they were the one's the most eager to meet Yashiro look alike.

But how to get this man?

It wasn't like an opportunity was suddenly going to fall out of the sky.

#Outside#

"How can my parent's do this, all the time?" Konya Hizuri said, sitting down on a nearby bench, there was several body guards stationed around, so nobody with 'strange intentions' could get close.

He was once again handed the script, where he only had one sentence to say.

He had inherited his father's, calmness when it came to performing but like Kuon as a child, he didn't think he could live up to his parent's name's.

They were both so amazing, that whenever he tried acting, he could feel the huge gap in abilities between them like a large wall.

Could he one day, cross over to that side and join them?

Should he just give up on acting all together?

It seemed impossible to be just as good as his parents.

"Penny, for your thought's?" Came a voice from above, and Konya looked up to meet...

Long wild blond hair, and red eyes that could have been glowing, accompanied by a youthful face with bag's, under his eyes.

This boy didn't look that much older than him, yet even from far away you could tell the fur coat he wore, was of the highest quality.

Konya, the moment he looked into the other boy's eyes, he couldn't help but feel awed, the aura around him was just like his parents.

This was no ordinary child.

The air around him was of a person who reeked of success and accomplishment's.

Who was this guy, who had an air of a well accomplished actor?

A foreigner?

The boy sat down and said. "Need, help?"

Unknown to Konya, he had just been approached by a ridiculously old man, but since the boy didn't look his mental age, he wasn't currently running, right now and no body guard was holding the other boy down while somebody called the police.

For a split second, there was a debate, within him.

Konya know his parents told him, never talk to strangers they didn't approve off but this was another kid just like him, it wasn't like this kid was going to lure him to the back of a black truck and said. "Do you have any experience?"

"I was a pretty famous child actor back then, but I'm retired now" The boy said, and Konya couldn't help but be confused by the sentence.

Wasn't the other boy, still a child!?

"Candy?" The boy said, taking out expensive French sweet's, lazily.

"Ur, sure" Konya said, taking one from the boy's hand and popping it into his mouth, it was incredibly sweet.

"By the way, my name is Kunz Roman Boudreaux" The boy said, still lazy as hell, making Konya sweat drop a bit.

 _Kunz Roman Boudreaux? What a strange last name.._ Konya couldn't help but think, it sounded very posh.

"Konya Kuon Mogami Hizuri" Konya said, proudly.

"What a long name. Damn, do all, you Japanese have such long names?" The boy said, confirming what Konya suspected, this boy really was a foreigner.

Well, it was kind of obvious, he had never seen a person with red eyes like that before in Japan.

"I was mostly named after my dad" Konya said, he had never been told that his name was long before.

"Well, I'm going to call you Konya-kun" The boy said, making Konya sweat drop, since when were they on a first name bases?

Well, he had never had a proper friend his own age before, who wasn't awed by who his parents were.

In fact, this boy was dressed in such a way, that it made him feel like, he should be grateful that he even sat next to him.

"Then, I'll call you Kunz-kun" Konya said, not wanting to back down.

The boy blinked before a lazy smile broke onto his feature's.

"Touché" The boy Kunz said, making Konya blink.

"To-what?" Konya said.

"It's French, so don't worry about it" Kunz said.

"Are you French? Kunz-kun?" Konya said.

"Something like that" Kunz said, he had pretty much forgotten his home town. "I'm actually in town for a family matter, I'm here with my cousin."

And as if she was summoned, a stunningly beautiful pink haired woman with red eyes, appeared, she wore a black tank top that showed off her chest and tight denim jeans with heel's.

It was understandable that more than one person looked her way and blushed, amazed by her beauty, even Konya was stunned, he had never seen a prettier lady in his life, not even his mother was that pretty.

Eh.

Was she coming over here!?

"There you are, Kunz. You shouldn't run off like that" The pretty lady said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

"It's not running, if I walked away, Jana. I was tired of seeing you shop." Kunz said, still sounding bored.

 _So her name is Jana..._ more than one male thought, including Konya.

As many wondered what was her connection to this lazy looking brat.

"Well, I wasn't going to join you in eating sweet's, all day" Jana said, "And didn't you say, you wanted to see the others before two? What time do you call this?"

It was 2:30.

"Fine" Kunz said, getting slowly up, showing off his clearly expensive sneakers to several thief's in the crowd of people who had gathered.

Before he turned to Konya and said. "Bye, Konya-kun, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Ur, sure" Konya said, as his new friend turned around with the very pretty lady, and walked away to a large Limousine, that was surrounded by people in servant clothing's bowing, it was attracting quiet a crowd, as they both got in.

His new friend must be the child of somebody very important.

Maybe the child of two famous actor's, just like him.

#In the Limosuine#

It was easy for Jana to use her power to order all the human's in the car, as they drove away, to ignore their conversation.

"When, did you become so interest in a human boy, Kunz?" She said.

"Can't you smell it?" Kunz said.

"Smell it?" she said, there was several strong scents surrounding the boy, what was she looking for?

"Well, it looks like it was just me who took in, that guy's scent before he fully accepted our blood" He said, how boring, before saying.

"It's really faint but that boy has the smell of Theo before the full change. Wouldn't thing's get very interesting, if that boy turned out to be connected, to Theo past?"

It would very get interesting indeed.

Interesting enough, to fight off his boredom.

Man, was living so long a pain in the ass.

And scene!

Next chapter, Theo and Ines come home to find Kunz and Jana, playing a chess game and Kunz tells them that one of them would likely be kidnapped soon. Meanwhile, Konya tells his parents about his new friend, who last name spark's familiarity in Chirori and the pretty lady who was apparent his friend's cousin. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Theo hadn't even entered the house yet before he smelled the scent of two new arrival's.

Jana and Kunz.

He blinked owlishly seeing them in the living room playing chess of all thing's.

By now, he pretty much wondered if the Head of the Family would stay here too.

There was just one more family member bedside's the head of family to arrive.

"Hi, Theo" Jana said.

"Hi, Theo" Kunz said, eating something lazily, that he could practically smell the blood from.

Wait, was that a human finger?

If he hadn't grown so used to the horror of being a Vampire, he would have screamed.

"Theo, were all in danger!" Kunz said, tugging on his coat like a child, but he was by far the oldest person in this house, so that made it super creepy in his eyes.

And Theo just had to say.

"Huh?"

Ch 8: The Invite

"What do you mean, we're all in danger?" Ines said, as most of the family gathered around for their own selfish reasons.

The twin's were half naked and in the back, with some girl's they picked up earlier today but their super hearing allowed them to hear when was being said.

"It's really, nothing new" Jana said, "Once again, gold diggers are gathering, because we're all in one place. Some people are going to try to kidnap us in hopes of holding one of us for ransom"

It was a common idea.

It was no secret that the Boudreaux family were rich, if you manage to capture one of them, you would know you will be set for life.

Of course, they didn't know the bloody and gruesome fated that awaited those who tried.

Having them all here in one place, was like a sign that said 'please kidnap me'.

Theo had been very surprised when he attended his first family meeting and saw first-hand how many people actually tried to kidnap him, since he was unattended and alone.

Of course, those people ended in a bloody manner either by his hand's or family's sworn protector's.

Their sworn protectors were actually a group of Human's, who they had taken from the poverty of the street's and tasked them with protecting them, in exchange, the family will provide them with food and any reasonable thing they wished.

They even had a permit to carry guns into Japan.

The group of human's even know what they were, but were so thankful for their better lives' that they didn't care and happily slaughtered anybody who threatened their lives of their benefactor's.

They even gave blood willing, which was a bonus.

"The family personal guards should be arriving, tomorrow" Kunz said, unlike them who just hopped into their private jet's any time they liked, the guards had to go through normal transportation since they weren't supposed to be seen.

They could have easily avoided any attempt's of kidnapping if their hid their red eyes and blue hair but to hide your red eyes and unique hair was deemed shameful in the family.

It was viewed as a rejection for who you are.

"Even though we can all handle ourselves, we shouldn't be alone." Ines said, wisely, if it was dark they could kill their kidnapper's easily, but if it was light... were thousands of people could see them, then that would be a problem. "We should also take several servants with us just to put up a front. It would be troublesome since we can't show any of our abilities at day time"

And they all agreed.

If they were grabbed, then they would have to put up a human level of struggle before the night fell and they slaughtered their kidnappers in the darkness.

"We should leave somebody here at all times." Theo said. "There have been so many breaks in attempts once people know one of our addresses."

"Then I'll call for security guards to guard this place" Ludwig said, already on the phone with a bunch of human's that worshipped him like a god.

"Since it's all settled, I'm leaving." Kunz getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig said, and weren't they supposed to go in pair's!?

"I'm going to visit a new friend of mine. I'm also taking some servants with me, so if anybody wants to come too, than you have about five seconds" Kunz said, walking out.

"I better go with him" Jana said, since she had a pretty good idea who this 'friend' was.

Of course, Theo didn't know just who the vampire had befriended if he did, he wouldn't have let Kunz leave the house.

Now his old life was bound to catch up with him.

# With Kyoko and Kuon child#

"And then, I met this really pretty lady" Konya Hizuri said, happily telling his parents about the boy who he had met and the women who seemed to be related to him.

Both Kuon and Kyoko didn't know what to think of this 'Kunz' boy, it was nice that their child was making friend's outside of school but they didn't know how to tell him that it was most likely, their son would never meet the other boy again.

And what was this about the boy having red eyes?

Maybe the boy wore eye contact's or something, they couldn't help but be reminded of their first meeting with each other, when they were children.

"It's nice that you think my cousin is pretty." Said, a complete different lazy voice.

They all froze and turned to see their table of three had become a table of four mysteriously, a red eyed child that only Konya recognised had decided to join them.

And what was worse that the child was just sitting there eating a pack of sweets lazily.

Both Kuon and Kyoko literally stared at the child for an unholy amount of time, clearly wondering where he came from and who's child was he.

They had never expected for a child to suddenly barge in on them.

Than they really noticed the child's look's and more importantly how expensive looking, the child's own clothes were.

They even appeared to be sparkling!

"MASTER KUNZ!" Yelled somebody and they all turned to find a woman dressed in a maid costume running their way, followed by lots of other people in servant clothing, the amount had both Kuon and Kyoko filled with shock.

Was there a maid café around here!?

Than they saw a gorgeous looking woman with red eyes walking over and then pulled the red eyed chair by the ear.

"Kunz! Have you got any manners!?" The gorgeous women said, even Kuon was staring at how amazing this woman looked.

"Janaaaa" The lazy boy said, before his cousin whispered in his ear.

"You might have gotten away with your behaviour in your time but times have changed" Jana hissed in his ear. "There is a thing called personal space, especially when you see somebody's parent's. Unless, you're here to hunt, don't interrupt a family moment"

Kunz than had the nerve to sigh before Jana rightful smacked him on the head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" The deceptively looking child said, lazily, clearly he had no respect for somebody's privacy.

"Kunz-kun, what are you doing here?" Konya said, much to his parent's surprise, so this boy was 'Kunz-kun'? And more importantly how did he even get in? This was LME property!

"What kind of question is that? I'm obviously here to see my friend" Kunz said, lazily. "But it's seems your with your parent's so I'll come back later"

And with that he really did leave, leaving both Kuon and Kyoko speechless.

It was like they had met a child who just came and go as he pleased.

And contrary to what they were thinking, Kunz really did come back later.

Exactly one hour later.

He suddenly appeared in the LME cafeteria room right next to Konya who was eating.

He then appeared right next to Konya when he was relieving himself in the toilet's, giving him a lazy wave while the boy did his business.

Even appearing from behind when Konya looked into a mirror.

Not only was he extremely creeped out but how the hell did Kunz know where he was, at all times!?

Even the talent of LME was shocked at the appearance of this mysterious red eyed child who seemed to be stalking Kuon and Kyoko own child everywhere he wants.

"Konya-kun. Are you done with today's work? Let's play" Konya said, while Jana and their pack of servants had pretty much given up on keeping him in check and were sitting at a table not that far from them playing cards of all thing's.

Finally, Konya-kun want on his break and Konya dragged him along to play video games.

In Lory Takarada office.

To say Lory was shocked when he came into his office and saw two children and group of adults in his office would be an understatement of a life time.

Why were there so many people in his office!?

And more importantly who was the boy sitting next to Koun and Kyoko child!?

Lory was than treated to an apology by a man in a butler's uniform apologising to him for the inconvenience and telling him, that they would pay for any property that may be damaged and even pay to use the room by the hour.

Lory was so stunned that he honestly did not know what to think, especially when he saw how many zeroes were offered to him just for one hour in his office.

Shocked, he took another look at the stunning yet lazy looking boy with red eyes.

Wait.

Red eyes?

"You last name wouldn't happen to be 'Boudreaux'?" Lory said, looking at the child with red eyes, and yes, he know those eyes were real, only real coloured eyes didn't change with so many different light shades bouncing off them like that.

And the deceptively harmless child didn't look it but he was immediately on guard.

How did this man know his last name was Boudreaux?

Had he come to kidnap him?

He had chosen this place because Theo former scent was also here as well, and he was quiet surprised to smell a much stronger scent on Konya father.

This man even had traces of Theo's former scent on him.

Even Jana stopped playing cards and he eyes changed direction.

"And what would happen if I say yes?" Kunz said, and for some reason Lory felt extreme hostility in his own office.

He felt like his life would be in danger if he answered wrongly.

"I would like to invite you and your family to my party tomorrow night" Lory said, getting out a very sparkling invite that stated the 'theme' of the party, which a servant took, instead of the boy himself. "Think of this as a business proposition"

Of course, Lory had seen the photo of that night and had been googling the family, the moment he got a name.

What he found interesting was that there was no picture of the family members or information on the member's despite them holding such sway in the world.

What he was really after was the man with the silver hair, that looked like a younger vand more better looking version of the deceased Yashiro Yukihito.

Yashiro parents would also be there, along with many famous people including Kuon parents.

At the mention of a party, Kunz eyes light up.

If there was party than that meant lots of blood would be gathered in one place.

Lot's of high-class blood.

He was almost drooling when he sniffed Konya own mother and even father.

But did this man have a hidden motive?

More importantly, how often did he get invited to parties where he could drink as much higher class blood as he wanted to without anybody dying?

"I'll get back to you on that" Kunz said, getting back to his game with Konya.

Lory didn't even know why he hadn't kicked all these people out of his office yet and even waited patiently for them to finish and leave.

He had no idea that he was under a vampire's influence.

Even Kunz was under it, when they were talking Konya didn't look up from the screen once.

"Buy, Konya-kun" Kunz said, parting ways.

"Bye, Kunz-kun" Konya said.

It only took him two minutes' to finally realise that he had played video games in his parent's boss's office, making him stop in his tracks.

But the time, he fully realised the consequences of his action's, the person who made him do it was long gone, meeting another family member.

 _Uwe Michiel Boudreaux, the final member other than the Head of House._

And Scene!

I just realised that, that Theo original name was 'Leo' and I unconsciously changed it half way through the story. OOPS! Next chapter, Theo find's out the Boudreaux have been invited to another party and can't help but question why the theme of the party is glasses. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Dedicated to my second P.A.T.R.E.O.N 'Saint Emperor of the Heavens'. This person is also the person who get an exclusive look of this chapter before anybody else.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Even after five years he was still getting used to it.

Living in a den of sin.

A place where he should never go.

Drugs, cigarettes, sex and alcohol.

He was living in such a house, that he should be and yet here he was and what was worse was that he couldn't say he was entirely innocent, at the moment.

A woman was with him, he had only met her yesterday but she was currently pleasuring him from down below, while fully naked.

He had long since asked Ines why he would often find himself sleeping with those he drank blood from and she merely said that he should just enjoy it.

How was he supposed to enjoy it when he felt like he could create a Harem, so easily?

Surely, there was somebody who had morals in this house?

Or would his morals die with age?

Suddenly his door slammed open to reveal Uwe, with a cigarette in his mouth and without a shirt on.

The guy had come yesterday with two models on his shoulders.

They had yet to leave.

Now all that was left was for the Family Head to arrive.

"Ines. Told me to tell that you to get dressed. Tonight, we're going to a party and she wants to get clothes." Uwe said.

"Wait. We're going to a party?" He said.

But the guy was gone.

"…."

Theo looked down below at the gorgeous view.

He body was reluctant to get up.

Ch 9: The party turns out to be...

"Welcome. We are more than happy to have you at our shop" The owner for a very expensive clothing brand said, seeing both Theo and Ines walk through the door wearing top quality brand clothes and products.

He had also seen the hovering limousine, they stepped out of as well and the servants who followed closely behind them, it was quite a sight for anybody walking by.

The shop they entered was for male and female.

What was going on had been explained to Theo on the way here, they were apparently invited to a party that was had a theme of Suit's and Glasses, even the women had to wear suits.

What a weird party.

"I want to start with Theo, first" Ines said.

The owner looked at Theo and asked. "May I ask your size?"

He didn't expect for a servant to come up to him and tell him instead of Theo replying.

It spoke volumes about the luxuriously dressed man attitude.

But he was not bothered by it, because a lot of the rich clients treated those who even had a job as trash, he had grown used to being around such people.

"I have the perfect suits for you" He said, having his assistant bring over a rack of impressive suits that cost more than what a normal Japanese person would make in a year. "Any preference for a suit?"

If he did not have it in shop, he would get his other workers to get it from another.

And yes, Theo did have a preference, even after five years, his work only suit was the suit he preferred the most.

He was well aware that it was bland and there was nothing fashionable about it, but it did the job.

When he wore it, even at parties, people know he was only there for business and to create connections.

Unfortunately, that sort of bland style would not fly with Ines, now that he had been released from his duties of being a Butler and was supposed to act as a proper member of the household during this gathering.

"Just let him try all of them" Ines said, knowing full well his preference.

The owner seemed surprised, but did not question it, Theo soon allowed himself to be lead away, but he refused to use the changing rooms so the servants made one for him to change into, much to the owners and workers surprise.

The first suit was given, and Theo came out in a LAZIO GREY CHECK suit.

"Not bad" Ines said, it had some class to it, but it just felt old on him, perhaps if he didn't look like he was in his early twenty's, he would definitely rock the look. "What's next?" She said.

Theo turned back and was handed the next suit, he tossed his present suit to a nearby servant who packed it neatly.

He then came out wearing a Classic Slim-Fit Tuxedo, Shirt, Bow Tie & Hankie.

"Oooh" She said, "Theo you look nice but I think your overdressed. You look like your about to go down a red carpet"

And it really did look like he was about to walk down the red carpet.

Theo turned back and took off the suit, he must have tried on about 10 suits before he got out with a suit that hit all of Ines, high end, checkbox's.

It was a Lanificio Cerruti Dal 1881 Cloth Charcoal Semi Plain Suit.

"I think we've finally found the one" Ines said, smiling.

Theo looked good, really good.

It was a suit that wasn't trying to make him look old or too young, he looked just right.

And several of the workers agreed with her assessment, trying to hide their blushes.

"We'll, take this one" Ines said.

"No problem and when do you want it delivered?" The owner said, but what Ines said next had him almost tripping.

"We don't want it delivered, we're buying it right now" Ines said, "And we'll be willing to pay extra for it."

The man saw the gold card and was suddenly all smiles.

"Of course, let me just pack the suit for you." The man said, as Theo want back to put his clothes on.

30 minutes later, the suit was packed even air pressed into a bag.

"Anything else?" The man said.

"We need a suit for me" Ines said.

"Of course, my lady" The man said.

"Theo go and pick out some fake glasses" Ines said.

Theo did as he was told, never had he thought he would be shopping for fake glasses.

It been five years since he was forced to abandon his glasses.

Apparently, his beloved glasses had not survived the fire so once he gained control of himself, he had a funeral for them.

The workers were more than happy to show him their latest designer fake glasses.

"No. No. No" He heard from Ines, who had gotten some servants to hold a mirror in front of her.

It looks like he will be here for a while...

Theo saw the rack of designer glasses and took a pair that were all sparkly, even though he know it wouldn't suit him, it didn't mean he didn't want to have a bit of fun.

As expected, it looked ridiculous on him, if he was talking to somebody, nobody would be able to take him seriously.

He took them off and tried on some completely square glasses.

He really liked them, it gave him that mature vibe that he was desperately missing.

And that's when he saw them.

The glasses that looked exactly like his old glasses.

Never had he taken anything so fast and discorded the thing on his face, before.

He took the glasses and put them on his face, it felt like a little bit of himself had returned.

Now with his new look's, he was rocking the glasses more than ever and Theo felt the urge to laugh creepily.

It was too bad, that he didn't need to wear glasses anymore.

On one of the Temples of the glasses, was a very expensive imported brand name on it.

"I'll take this" He said to one of the workers.

"As you wish, sir" The worker said, taking the glasses from him, Theo took out his gold card to easily pay for it.

"Ines. Is it okay that I go out and get some fresh air?" He said.

"Sure" Ines said, throwing another suit into the already massive pile.

He walked out, servants followed him and he leaned against the wall put on his specially designed realistic gloves, that was designed to look exactly like his hands before touching his phone to see if he got any calls or messages.

It was kind of shocking when he realised the lack of contact's he had on his phone.

It was strange really, from what he observed, Vampires were party animals but they never got close unless they about to feed.

He understood the danger of getting too involved with somebody, especially when he apparently did not fiscally age.

Meanwhile his appearance to the surrounding people on the street was very eye-catching, he was getting way more stares then when he was human.

He was even offered a modelling job before he decided to go back in.

Five years, he thought he would never have problems with being too good looking, now he wanted notes from Kuon on how he dealt with it all his life.

"This is the suit!" Ines said, in Damsel in a Dress City Suit Jacket, Navy suit.

She looked like she was one of Charles Angels.

Even the owner was gaping.

"I'll take this one" Ines said, happy with the reaction before taking it off and handing it to a servant.

She then went to pick out some designer fake glasses, which took another 30- minutes before they both walked out there, leaving a very happy shop owner behind as they got inside the hovering limo that soon drove off.

When they arrived, they found out everybody else had gone out to get their own suits and glasses, leaving both Ines and Theo in the house.

It didn't take long for Ines to go out once again, just to look for a good time, leaving Theo in the house, in front of a large television, it didn't take long for him to start craving any shows that had come out in the last five years in Japan.

He had so much to see.

Especially the drama that apparently featured Kyoko, Kuon and their child together.

In his room that nobody bothered him in, he broke character and started grinning like an idiot going full on 'Yashiro teasing' mode and grin like an idiot whenever the whole family was in one shot.

To think... it had taken those two so long to get together and now, they were not only married but had birthed their own child.

Several hours later, everybody started walking back into the house making him notice that it was getting dark.

A door alerted him to the servants that were instructed by Ines to make sure, he looked very classy and presentable.

They came in and changed him, brushing down his suit, brushing his hair, even sprayed his hair with a very expensive shine, to give his hair a glossy look.

When he looked in the mirror, he almost thought he was another person, he looked like a very wealthy young master.

His appearance alone, put those who had to be well groomed for their job, to shame.

Ines who took two hours to get ready, was very satisfied when he appeared, as usual Ines ability to look gorgeous once again stunned him.

There was no doubt in his mind, that she would be one of the gems at the party.

And then he saw Jana.

He wished he wasn't blood related to here.

Jana figure made her look sexy no matter what she was wearing including the suit.

He then saw all the guys wearing clothes and got a dose of reality, each of them looked like a splendid young master.

If they were in the Japanese entertainment industry, he was sure lots of people would have swamped them, just to grab their attention.

He put on his gloves, in case he need to touch his phone fast, before following the rest of the family to the largest hovering limousine, that was brought overseas, fast enough, so far.

There was more than enough space to fit every member of the family inside.

"Hey, Kunz. I've been wondering this for a while. Who is the host of the party?" Ludwing said, to the only member of the family that look deceptively like a child.

Kunz sucked on his blood flavour lollipop and said.

"Some old Human by the name of Lory Takarada"

.

.

.

"What?" Theo said.

 _His dead heart almost started beating again._

And scene!

Next chapter, with no way to turn back especially when they all smell, the same human beings following them the whole way. Theo decides to meet his fate with a bored indifference. Meeting everybody he know from five years ago, as a new man. To his surprise, his parents are there as well and they are determined to grill him for all his got. But the most difficult for him to do, is not to grin whenever he sees Kuon and Kyoko child. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

They were being followed.

Everybody was now on high alert.

Normally a scent will disappear when they got far enough to a particle person but five scents did not disappear despite them moving at high speed in a vehicle.

How was he going to bring up information about his past life?

Then he saw Kunz face.

That scheming little-

He had been in the family long enough to know that Kunz was terrifying when he found something to do.

He didn't know how, but the deceptively looking member know that he had a connection to this man and was waiting for a good show.

And if Theo wasn't sure that he would miss, he would have given the guy a clean chop on the head.

Why was this person even more scheming then him or Lory Takarada!?

Now he know how Kuon felt when he and the president came together to scheme over his life.

It was fun for them but not so much for Kuon.

Kunz smiled, seeing the look sent his way.

Everybody know that look, and secretly shuddered.

Kunz had chosen his target to mess with.

Theo was about to speak up, when the vehicle suddenly stopped.

"Where here!" Kunz said, unusually happy for somebody who came across as bored.

Every single member of the family felt like the grim repear was at their necks, seeing that smile.

Theo especial want pale.

Ch 10: Reunion

Inside the building was chatter in a large room, all the elites of the entertainment industry was there even the youngest Hizuri family.

Over course, neither Kuu or Julie would miss a chance to see their adorable grandson who they were currently smothered.

But what was surprise all was the arrive of Yashiro parents, the first time and last time they had seen them was at their son's funeral.

They only really came because Lory had urged them to come to the party for some reason.

In a matter of days, it would five years since Yashiro died, so they weren't exactly cheerful when they arrived, despite the smiles they wore on their face.

And then it happened, a stunning pink haired woman with red eyes appeared.

All eyes were immediately draw to her.

Every male was instantly dumbstruck by her beauty, even though she was wearing a suit it did not hide the figure underneath.

Everything from her face to her slender long legs was an A+.

All the females who prided themselves on look's, found themselves blown away and before many model agency realised it, they had gotten out their business card, including Lory himself despite having already seen her before.

"Jana!" Konya Hizuri said.

WAIT, WHAT!?

"Why do you seem more mature then the last time, I saw you?" Jana said.

His parents and grandparents looked ready to faint, since when did their son/grandson make friend's with such a stunning women?

"Is Kunz-kun, here?" Konya said, under the gazes of his stunned family.

"In the flesh" Said a younger voice, and now everybody had a new reason to gawk as Kunz came into view.

"I didn't think you'll miss me so much, Konya-kun" Kunz said, his lazy smile had a certain charm to it, everybody couldn't help but see the red eyes.

Jana was the first person that most had seen in their lives with red eyes, but now another person had suddenly shown up.

They still hadn't recovered from the shock yet!

" _Eh, is that the boy?_ " Said, another voice and they all tired, countless young females leaped for join at the sight of two gorgeous twins!

Not even Lory had seen them, so he reacted just as everybody else.

Linus and Alwin were now the focus of attention.

It was just one gorgeous person after another, each sporting odd hair and red eyes.

Where they all family!?

But the person Lory really wanted to see had yet to appear.

Ines made her appearance as glamorous as possible, her curly orange hair made even Maria envious and wanting the women to do hers.

Maria especially glance at the twin's.

Who know that they would all find eye candy, tonight!?

Then the man appeared.

It was like somebody had hit the time travel bottom and they were all went back in time, to almost ten years' ago when Kyoko had just begun her journey onto the road of stardom.

But the only difference was, this man was clearly was a lot better looking, his skin was sparkling and his hair seemed to be sparkle as well and instead of light brown hair, he had amazing silver hair.

Kyoko without her realising went into full data mode.

Yashiro parents seemed to have woken up from a nightmare.

Now they understood why they were here...

Theo could feel several people eyes drilling into him but instead of burying himself in a hole, he held his head high and just pray that they will never come close to him.

Unfortunately for him, a lot of them had made up their mind to talk to him.

And he could clearly tell that several of them were drawing closer to him at an alarming rate.

But luckily his attention was drawn to fact that a lot of his family, were already picking their target's.

Once he was aware of that, his was suddenly aware of his throat suddenly feeling dray when all the scents in the room hit his nose, that belonged to people who most likely were on a diet of real good food so their blood must be rich.

So rich that they were A Class Blood.

Just thinking about it, made him want to lose all sense of reasoning.

No.

He couldn't lose it here.

So, in an attempt 'to ward off his bloodthirsty, he went immediately to drinking table.

Took one glass, he know that Lory would never serve alcohol since there was still minor here and the drinks were fairly good.

He eagerly gulped the drink down.

From his first gulp he know, it had been a mistake.

Instead of tasting the sweet flour of grape wine, it was like he was tasting water filled mud.

He had forgotten that his taste buds weren't the same like when he was human, anything that did not contain blood in it, was suddenly reduced to trash in his mouth.

He felt the overwelming urge to throw up.

But he did not.

But everything defiantly noticed how quickly he put the glass back on the table, after one gulp.

" _You're still a baby, huh. Theo_ " Uwe said, in Vampire language and he wanted to blush.

He had been warned countless times to never eat anything that doesn't have blood in it but in a moment of nervousness, his carelessness had come to bite him.

He heard the sound of the twins laughing and he forgot himself for a minute and sent a very heated glare at them, they just laughed even more.

Everybody was very interested in the dynamic in the family.

"Excuse me" Said a women voice, that made him almost faint to hear.

Even though it had been five years, he would never forget the sound of his own mother's voice.

He felt like crying when his eyes turned to find a woman with light brown hair and black eyes, her figure was round in her suit and she wore giant glasses, that weren't fake.

His father, looked exactly like a much older version of him.

In that moment he felt the urge to throw himself at them, tell them everything, unload all his problems and get to them, to get him the hell away from this family while trying to find a cure to his addiction to blood.

But what snapped him out of it, was his own mother scent.

Out of the hundreds of people in the room, her scent was the most appealing to him.

She smelt so delicious.

He didn't just want to taste her blood, he wanted to suck it dry slowly until not even a drop was left.

How easy would it be if he just-NO!

He came out of his daze, he felt disgust with himself.

Did he actually just think about draining his mother until she was dead!?

But no matter what he did, the thought was still there.

"Is this the first time, you've come to this kind of party? We're newcomers." His father said, distracting him of the incredibly tempting thoughts of killing his own mother.

Now, that he thought about it... his father smelled pretty good too.

"Believe me, I've been to far stranger party's" He said, in Japanese, his voice was like they were listening to their own child speak.

And he really had been too far stranger party's.

Surely, they have never been to a party hosted by one of the members of the family.

"My name is Sueno Yukihito" His father said, "And this is my wife Miki Yukihito"

"Nice to meet you" His mother said, taking her hand out for him to shake, what neither of him expected was Theo training as an Ines butler to kick in and take that hand to plant a light kiss on it.

"Theo Hopfer Boudreaux. Nice to meet you" He said.

Before of them were stunned while Theo was patting himself on the back for not ripping the flesh off of his mother hand, when he realised what he was doing.

And it wasn't just them who was stunned, all the people who know Yashiro in the past was stunned.

His reaction was certain not something they had expected.

And did he just say his name was Theo?

Lory rejoiced, he finally had a full name, now if he could only get the man's last name written on a piece of paper, he would have googled him on the day he found out he existed.

"Theo...Can we call you Theo or would you like to be called Theo-kun?" His mother said.

He was very tempted to get carried away and let her call him whatever she liked.

Then he remembered it wouldn't look good for him as a member of the Boudreaux family.

"Call me Theo-Kun" He said, in a somewhat bored tone, shocking his parents once again.

Sorry, Mother.

Sorry Father.

Your Son, will always love you.

"Okay, Theo-kun, where are you from?" His father said.

THE QUESTION'S HAD COME!

Theo was ready to lie and lie hard.

"I'm not Japanese." He said.

LIES! I AM!

"Your Japanese is very good" His mother said, his poor sweat mother was buying it. "Where did you learn your Japanese?"

Damn it, she wasn't going to let this go, was she?

"I was taught by my teacher's in numerous languages when I was growing up" He said.

His whole family, could hear him lying his ass off and he could feel Kunz clearly enjoying this.

Damn him!

Everybody now know Kunz victim this time was Theo.

But they had to wonder why Theo was compelled to lie so hard to this old couple.

.

.

Eh?

Now that they thought about it, didn't they look like Theo?

"Teacher's? So, you were home-schooled then?" His father said. "Your parents must be very wealthy to afford such a thing" they both looked at him up and down, from his clearly expensive suit to his clearly expensive shoes.

Damn.

Where they trying to tear up a hole into his life!?

"I don't see how that concerns you, Mr Yukihito" He said, his tone was harsh.

Of course, they could clearly see he had cash, but at the same time there was loads of people that were dressed like they were rich when they were actually dirt poor.

His tone stunned both of them.

"Sorry about that" His father said, realising he had over stepped his boundaries but it did stop neither of them from asking questions.

"What do you do for a living, Theo-kun?" His mother asked.

"I am my mis-" He almost blurted automatically.

There was a long and deafening pause until he finally said.

"I do work, on and off"

WAIT!

WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY BEFORE!? WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY CHANGE AND GIVE A VAGUE ANSWER!?

Everybody wanted to know.

"I see and how about your age? Somebody as young as you, must have one or two girls falling at your feet." His mother said.

There was a long and very awkward silence.

"That's irreverent" He replied rather coldly.

THEY HAD HIT A SOFT SPOT!

Both of them thought.

WHY!?

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air" He said.

NOW HE'S CUTTING THEM OFF!

"Of all the places to poke, they had to poke there" Alwin said, one of the twins, laughing.

Maria was next to him, confused as to why.

The party went on, but Theo didn't not show up after five minutes.

They waited twenty minutes.

He still did not show up.

Finally, Jana said, "Theo, been kidnapped, hasn't he?"

 _Everybody in the family silent agreed._

And scene!

Next chapter, Theo finds himself stuffed into a black van, bound, surrounding by people who wear all black clothing and mask's. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Theo had indeed been kidnapped.

The moment he stepped outside, there was a bag put over his head, the security around the building had been knocked out, tied up and pushed into a black van.

He did not struggle.

"I can't believe it! We finally got one!" Said, a men's voice with a slight accent. "We're going to be rich!"

Was he a fish!?

"Look at his suit, damn. What an expensive brand! How much do you think his clothes and shoes are worthy on their own!" Another man said.

"Idiot. Start checking his pockets for his wallet and cards" A weaker sound man said, the next thing he know disgusting hands were sweeping his backside to find his pocket.

It reached in there and pulled out a very thick wallet.

"HOLY CRAP!" A male said, opening the wallet up.

There was so much money in the wallet alone, he could see several gold cards.

So, this was a Boudreaux wallet?

Damn!

They all began to empty the cash in his wallet, it was enough for them to eat a whole week at the best restaurant in Tokyo.

But what they were truly after was the gold cards linked to his massive bank account.

Who knows how much money, each of them contained!

All of their eyes shone with greed.

"Hey, let me see his face. We're going to need it if we want the money" The man which Theo assumed was the leader, said.

The bag was finally pulled off his head, revealing his face and silver hair.

They were all stunned.

"WHAT THE F*UCK! WHY IS THIS MAN SO GOOD LOOKING!?" One man yelled.

Ch 11: The family becomes whole.

Theo got the look at some of the people that been trying to kidnap a member of his family, every single man was either average looking or below average.

"Damn, that face and that hair!" One man said.

"So, this is the Boudreaux, beauty? Can you imagine if we had gotten a woman?" Another man said, his eyes filled with lust.

"Hey, rich guy, what number is your bank on?" Another man said, holding up his precious phone in one hand and a gun in the other. "If you don't tell us, you'll be losing a leg. I'm sure it would be devastating for a pretty boy like yourself, who lives a luxurious lifestyle"

But Theo did not say anything, in fact, he seemed to be a little pale.

The reason why he was pale was because his body that was currently screaming out for blood.

It was angry did he didn't let it feast on all the A Class Blood that was so close so it was settling for regular blood.

It was howling for any blood.

Including the blood inside their bodies.

This was the reason, he had let them kidnap him.

He was going to drain them and satisfy his thirty.

 _It should be fine right?_ He thought, it was dark outside and the car was on the road.

His staring was starting to creep the man out.

The man felt like was in the sight of a predator.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Yelled the man holding the gun.

Theo was about to be kicked when suddenly the van shook.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The man in charge of the driver seat said.

Everybody went quiet when they were all suddenly aware of the sound of feet above them.

Somebody was on the roof!

As soon as most of them realised that, it was already too late.

The window in the driver area was smashed open and a gun was shot at the man's head.

*BANG!*

"HOLY SHOT! JOHNNY!" The other passenger said, as his friends body fell onto the wheel, with no driver, the car began to swerve before crashing in a lamp post.

Somehow, they were all still alive.

*BANG!*

The Guy who screamed 'Johnny' joined his friend in hell.

Seeing both of them dead, the rest of the men understandably began panicking.

This was not how it was supposed to go down!

Why were two of them dead!?

Then sudden the door to the boot opened, and three figures dressed in black appeared, each holding a weapon.

ONE WAS HOLDING A MACHINE GUN!

"HOLY SH-*BANG!*

That man was dead.

There was only two men left and they were utterly terrified.

Any thought of resisting 'magically' vanished into thin air.

The two men were now beyond scared.

"T-TAKE EVERYTHING! OKAY?!" One of the men said, throwing everything he had on the floor. "JUST LET ME LIVE!"

The other one had relived himself on the floor.

Unfortunately, both of their lives were ended by machine gun.

Leaving just Theo who was staring at all of the blood splattered around him, in a trance.

"The threats have been unlimited. Securing one of the Master's now" Said, a male voice who sounded no more than fifteen years' old.

The families sworn protectors were apparently here.

But Theo had reached his limit, his mouth opened up and he was about to lap the blood on the floor.

"Master" Said a sweet girls voice, making him stop.

He was untied.

But there was no more reason in him, he jumped the women, fresh blood from veins that hadn't opened, was so tempting.

And as he pinned her down, the woman gave no struggle, instead she took off her mask and exposed her neck and face, revealing she's wasn't a woman just yet.

"Master, please don't drink from such dirty people in such an environment unfit your greatness " She said, they were the families sworn protectors.

Five years ago, she was nothing but a beggar on the street, people would not even look in her direction and she lived each day as if it was her last.

But then a man showed up one day.

Apparently, he represented an extremely wealthy family and was looking for young labourers.

She was chosen.

She was shocked when she given delicious food, clean clothes and a comfy bed and a roof over her head.

She had been more than happy to do whatever was expected of her if it meant she could finally escape from that live.

She learned about weapons and trained in combat for a year before she was told the real identity of who she was protecting.

Sure, she was shocked to find out her saviours was a family of Vampires.

She was given two choices.

She could either accept the reality or die.

She promptly chose to accept.

To her, Theo who was a member of that family who took her in, was god.

She would do anything for him even off up her own blood.

So, Theo did not hold back, he bite into her neck and started lapping at the blood oozing out, with each drop he sucked, a little bit of his sanity came back.

The other two looked away as Theo fed.

"Road successfully blocked" Came a voice from a radio. "Also retrieving the recording tapes placed at each targets homes"

They would soon be cleaning up the bodies and the government would soon receive a notification about the people who were stupid enough to kidnap their Master.

They may have Gun'd them down, but it would have been nothing compared to what Theo would have done to them once he couldn't hold his craving in any longer.

Theo finally draw away and the women was left breathing heavy.

But she wasn't concerned about her wellbeing.

"Master, your suit" She said, they had tried to not to get blood on it, but one of the men were too close so they could only reduce how much blood would splash onto him.

The fact that they could do that alone, was amazing.

"Ah" He said, there was a blood on the white part of his shirt.

"WE NEED ANOTHER SUIT!" One of the squad said, through the radio.

They would bust down the doors to any suit store to get him a suit, they already know his measurements.

"What going on here?" Said a voice that made them all freeze.

How the?

They all turned, the two people fit to hold weapons prepared theirs, the girl bravely began to pick herself up, weak but she was going to get her gun.

Even Theo was guard.

But when they saw who it was, they could not believe their eyes.

Niels Fleming Boudreaux.

The proud Head of the Boudreaux finally.

His face had been drilled into the whole squad mind, everybody immediately dropped their weapons and got on one knee.

Just having Weapons in the presence of this man, was a sin!

The purple haired, young look man, had clearly just come from France, the suit he was wearing was an original that you can only get if you were actually in the store and to add on top of that, it was clearly brand new.

He surveyed the scene, Theo felt a shudder go through him, as if the man was looking at his very soul.

Before the man said.

"Theo. Where are your brothers and sisters?"

And Theo did not dare to delay.

"They're at a party. Shall I call them?" He said.

If the man told him to, he would call so fast that the phone would catch on fire.

"Please do" The man said, smiling "I want to see all of their faces without the interruption of their meals getting in the way."

The man called human being's 'meals'.

.

.

.

Well it was true for Vampires, but still...

"Neils-sama. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" One of the scout said, the fact that the man was even walking on solid concrete was a crime to them.

"I'm fine." The man said. "Let's go home, Theo"

Home?

Theo had stopped questioning anything about this man, he wasn't even surprised that the man know where they were all staying.

Theo began to call Ines cell phone.

# At the Party#

Every member of the family, were all relaxed, despite knowing one of their own was kidnapped.

But certain people who wanted to see Theo again weren't relaxed, already Ludgwin had taken a girl to a private place to suck her blood.

Suddenly Ines phone rang revealing it was Theo.

"Hi, Theo. So, your done feeding then?" Ines said, those who heard her, had their ears immediately perk up.

She was talking to the man called 'Theo'? And what did she mean by 'feeding'?

"Ines. Tell everybody that they need to come home. Now." Theo said, his voice very demanding which shocked her.

Theo only want against his bond when...

"He's arrived?" Ines said, her playfulness vanished like it wasn't even there shocking those around.

"He wants to see all of us" Theo said.

Ines ended the phone, call.

"What's up?" Jana said, she had already drunk from four guys.

"The head is here" Ines said and Jana cheerful vanished into thin air as well.

"KUNZ!" Jana suddenly yelled, startling the deceptively looking boy. "We've got to go. The head is here"

Kunz sudden bored look came alive.

"What?" Alwin said, the news spreading fast amongst the family like wild fire, nobody dared to doubt the words.

Lory had never seen such a commotion unfold in front of him, amongst people who looked so carefree.

"Leaving, so soon?" He asked Jana.

"It's a family emergency" Jana said, surprising him.

But he hadn't been in this business for over 30 years for nothing.

Before Jana realised it, his card was in her hand.

"Please contact me, if you or any of your family want to do some modelling" Lory said.

OLD MAN! WHY ARE YOU SO FAST!? All the other model scouts thought.

"Maybe" Jana said, knowing it was very unlikely.

When they leave, all the photos taken will be made to seem like they did not exist at all.

Then the whole family left.

Kunz didn't even say goodbye to Konya, as he left.

They all left in the hovering limo and 15 minutes later, they arrived at the house, each feeling super tense as they entered the house one by one.

The servants were lined up inside the house and they all entered the living room and found the man sitting on a couch with a silent Theo not that far.

Nobody said anything because the air was too thick.

Suddenly the man said.

"Has it really been five years already?"

And slowly one by one, everybody starting smiling, including Theo.

The man was shocked when he was suddenly jumped by all the members of the family, almost being crushed under the pile of bodies.

Their family was finally complete.

There was no greater joy to a Vampire then when they are reunited with their whole family.

 _The night of the Blood Feast could not have been closer._

And Scene!

Next chapter, the family is in high spirit and Theo deciding that he likes his fake glasses, ventures out alone under the protection of some of the squad. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The gorgeous family had made quiet the impression on the party hosted by Lory Takarada.

Theo want out for air and never came back, an hour later the rest of the family left.

There was loads of questions aimed at the president about who they were and how he even know them.

However, what people were most interested about was the guy who looked like a younger version of Yashiro when he was still alive.

Yashiro parents especially went to Lory about that.

They had finally met the man from the billboard but they wanted more information, like his background.

It was safe to say that more than one person was googling the 'Beautroux' name, the same night.

It was very shocking when they saw just how big the name actually was, on an official Wikipedia.

Nobody had any idea just how much the family had managed to claw their way into big and successful Tokyo based business.

It was a miracle that they hadn't touched Lory Magical Entertainment yet, but that didn't mean that the company did not do business with companies that were partially owned by the family.

With such a background each member of the family must have been born with Diamond encased golden spoons in their mouth and Lory wouldn't even be surprised if they could buy several hovering limousines and not make a dent in their fortune.

With such an insane family background who was crazy enough to do anything to upset one of them?

It was like there were god in a crowd of regular people.

However, Lory could see the huge benefits that came with trying to do business with them.

However, the family had gone mysterious quiet.

Ch 12: Please come in

"You're going out?" Said, the voice of Ines.

Theo turned to find that she was right behind him in a tight red dress.

"You know that the Head of the Family is here" Ines said. "The Dinner of Blood is closer than ever. Once it's over, we all split ways. Don't you want to spend as much time with the family now that we are whole?"

"Ines. I just want to get some fresh air" Theo said.

"You feel restrained right?" Ines said, making him surprised. "I often forget how young you are. When I first became a Vampire. I too was out all the time and barely spent time indoors. My senses ran wild and I wanted to taste all kinds of people. We have only been drinking from the servants in the house these past couple of days. It's natural that your body wants to taste something different"

And Theo know she was right, despite having the whole family here, he grew dissatisfied with the blood he drank.

He wanted to explore.

"Eventually when you get older, your instincts would stop being so rapid" Ines said, knowing she was right. "Go out and have some fun. Your usually so uptight. I'm sure the Head would understand, he was young once too"

And Theo just couldn't imagine that man as a young and inexperienced Vampire.

How old was he exactly?

He must have been alive way before even his grandpa was born.

"I'll be going now" Theo said, walking out of the house and walked down the street.

At the same time, those who were the sworn protectors of the family saw him and divided themselves, one group could follow him and keep him safe in case while the other group would protect the house.

The moment he stepped onto the street, Theo was hit with so many delicious smells but one was particularly delicious.

He just couldn't help himself and followed.

"S-Son?" Said, a voice snapping him out of his trance.

His eyes went wide when he saw his own mother right in front of him.

Damn it.

He should really engrave the scent into his mind, so that he know it was his mother.

He forgot to ask Ines why his mother smelled delicious to him.

It was hard for him to believe that the rest of the family did not immediately go for her, since she smelled so wonderful.

Did Vampires eat their own mothers?

He felt sick but at the same time, a part of him wanted to sink his teeth into her.

"Mister T-Theo?" The women tried again.

He responded to the name.

"Who are you?" He said.

She was surprised, did he not remember her when they met 3 days ago!?

"It's Mrs Yashiro" She said. "We met at a party 3 day's ago"

"Mrs...Yashiro?" He said before 'recognition' entered his eyes. "You and your husband talked to me at that glasses and suit party"

"I'm so glad, you remember me" She said, even though she know this wasn't her son, she couldn't help but happy that she made a lasting impression.

Theo noticed that she was carrying a lot of bag's.

It should be fine right?

He know he was supposed to act like a member of the family but this was his mother...

"Do you need, help?" He said. "That looks heavy"

The women's eyes went wide and she said. "Thank you, but I'm okay" but he still took a surprising amount, lessening the weight on her shoulders.

"Is it really okay?" She said.

"It's fine" Theo said, before saying. "Where is your house?"

Theo then followed her to her house, his good looks caused seriously uproar which his mother was very shocked to see it happen around her.

"Oh, my. Look at that man. He has silver hair!" Said one women.

"He's gorgeous" Said, another woman. "Is, the women next to him his mother?"

"Where is he going? I like a good-looking guy in glasses" Said, another woman.

Theo had kept the fake glasses.

People started to actually follow them which left her in completely shock.

This had never happened to her before and it made her realise just how good-looking Theo was to the outside world.

They arrived at the house and the crowd had stopped in disappointment when the two went in and they could not follow.

He felt extreme nostalgia when he walked into the house that he grow up in.

"I'm home" Said the person who was his mother, before adding. "And brought help"

Soon the man of the house showed up and both Theo and his dad stared at each other, for a really long time.

Both of their emotions were high but they managed to put up a front.

"You're Mr Yashiro, right?" Theo said.

"Sorry, If, we may have offended you before" Mr Yashiro said.

"It's fine" Theo said. "I over reacted."

Both of them were relieved.

"Where do I put these?" He said.

"Let me show you to the kitchen" His mother said and he followed.

They walked into the little kitchen and he put the food on the table.

When his mother went to take the food from the bag's, he finally noticed that her sleeves looked worn out and the amount of food in the bags was abnormal.

It was like she was going to cook enough food for fifty people.

"Thank you for helping" She said.

"You've purchased a lot of food. I didn't realize that two people could eat this much" Theo said.

"Oh, only a small part is for me and my husband" Said, his mother. "I work at a canteen and they require that I bring my own ingredients."

 _Mom...you work? Since when?_ Theo thought.

"Doesn't your husband work or are you the breadwinner?" Theo said.

"My husband does work but our son died some years back" His mother said. "He had a really good job and would usually send money every month. But when he died, to give him a proper burial was really costly. People came forward to give money for the funeral, they even told us that we didn't have to pay them back. But we're honest people. We couldn't take money without trying to give it back. I took up a job to pay those people back"

His parents for the sake of burying him were running themselves into the ground.

They were both just under 50 years old.

This was not how he imagined his parents to be.

Before when he had such a good job, he had planned on taking care of them so well that they would never have to work again.

And then that fire happened.

"By the way, would you like something to eat or drink?" His mother said, then his father came in.

"I should get going" He said.

"No, we insist that you have something. Your shoulders must be sore from carrying so much" Said, his father.

They both praying that he wouldn't leave.

Their desperation must have shown in their eyes.

"Well, if you insist" He said, sitting down. "Do you have Coffee? If not, I don't mind water"

Coffee and water were pretty much the only thing's he could taste and have taste like soil.

Both of them looked happy and he watched as his mother went to work with making coffee.

"Do you take coffee with sugars and milk?" She said.

"I'm fine without sugar and milk" He said, surprising them both.

"Biscuit?" His father said, he had apparently opened a box of expensive biscuits and placed them on a plate.

"No, thanks" He said, as the coffee was placed in front of him.

Over the years he had tasted many coffee's and developed quiet a taste.

So, the coffee from the nearby supermarket wasn't really doing it for him anymore.

However, it was prepared by his own mother...

"Thank you" He said, taking it and giving a sip.

So bland...

"I can always change the coffee if you don't like it" His mother said, his distaste must have shown on his face.

"It's okay" Theo said, "It's the first time, that I've tried instant commoners' coffee. Usually the coffee bean is prepared in front of me."

Actually, it was he who prepared the coffee beans for his Mistress.

He felt so bad for lying.

"You don't mind us asking but why are in Tokyo?" His father said, getting him to look at him. "I'm sure a man as handsome as you, would be all over the media."

"I came because my family" He said.

That's right, he came for his family.

"Family?" His mother said.

"Every five years, my family meet's up and we all have one big dinner together" He said, "We barely get to see each other before that and when that Dinner is over, we go our separate ways, until the next dinner. It's really the only time, I get to see my whole family in one place"

And that's why he shouldn't be betraying them like this.

"I'm sorry, I asked" his father said, he couldn't imagine growing up and only seeing the people you were related to, once every 5 years.

"I take no offence" He said, before he got up and said. "I must be going now"

Nobody stopped him from walking out because they know that their words held no power over him.

He walked out and signaled for taxi.

He got in and paid the driver, before putting on his gloves and opening his phone and began to text to his personal bank account.

The people in charge know it was him, immediately.

His typed.

'Transfer XXXX money to this account number: XXXXXXXXXXXXXX. If they ask about the sudden money, hire somebody to tell them they won a contest and throw in a Cruise Vacation. If they spend all the money, notify me.'

His orders were immediately followed.

Theo know this was all he could do for them.

Vampire's weren't supposed to have any emotional attachment to Human beings.

Now, he know his parents were taken care of and will never have to work again.

They will spend the rest of their life in luxury.

It was truly good bye to his old life.

Now, he was going to be a member of the family all the way.

And that mean's picking up a woman to drink from.

His expression turned feral when he thought about blood, which the driver thankful did not see.

Theo made the driver stop near a street and the man could not help but be completely amazed by how fast Theo managed to bag a gorgeous woman who was walking down the street.

Damn.

Where was the book he needed to read, to pick up hot chick from the street?

"I'm home!" Theo said, walking in, followed by the woman who he did not even know the name of.

"Your home, is so nice" Said, the women, in awe.

Did he really live here?

"Welcome, back, Theo" Ines said, then she saw the woman and left.

"Who?" Said, the women, that woman was gorgeous.

"She's my cousin" Theo said. "Let's go upstairs to my room"

They were about to walk passed the living room, when Theo heard.

"Theo, your just in time" Said, a voice, he recognized as the Head of House.

He froze and turned towards the voice but who his eyes managed to land on immediately almost made his dead heart came back alive.

It was Lory Takarada.

The man looked at him and he looked at him.

 _The man had found him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory is surprised to see Theo with an unknown female and face's the man who is apparently the head of House, who seemed to be a new beast he had never accoutered before. A talk of a deal is made and staggering money figures are being released into Lory disbelieving ears. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
